


The Maze

by yorkisms



Series: Teaching a Robot to Love (Transplanted Green Series protags into Whiteout) AU [1]
Category: Lifeline (Video Game 2015)
Genre: 'whiteout and green series crossover but the greens aren't there' AU, AU, Every Lifeline protag is Trans, Gen, Minor Character Death, Multi, Slow Burn, Teaching a Robot to Love, keep Adams a million miles from ALT: the fic, spoilers: sibellius dies but who here minds THAT, tags still TBA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 20,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorkisms/pseuds/yorkisms
Summary: So what's the difference between my pain and yours?Alex Esposito (cop turned FBI with a nose for corporate corruption) takes an Alaska vacation when he hears about the shady company ALT hunting for an unknown individual.The plan changes dramatically when Alex realizes that again, he's bitten off more than he can chew. That is to say, he finds a lost android and his dog who desperately need help.





	1. Unknown Land

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a semi-domestic AU. 
> 
> So here is a semi-domestic AU. It's gonna be pretty slow burn because these boys need to sort themselves out before they can get to the smooching, but it'll happen. Mark my words. 
> 
> And wynnrika because I'm weak. 
> 
> Also westworld references! Who doesn't love westworld.
> 
> UPDATE 27/6/2018: Some lovely commenters have, with my permission, translated this work into Chinese! I was honestly intensely flattered by this request and I hope any Chinese language readers enjoy it: http://mikelupin.lofter.com/post/1dce7ba9_eea2431d

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take my open hand   
> And lead me into the footpaths   
> Of the unknown land.

"Esposito."

"Hm?"

Alex looks up from his desk to see his boss tossing a file in front of him.

"Since you like taking down corporations, I thought I'd bring you this."

"And...what is  _ this _ ?"

"A week ago, some hired guns working for that A.L.T company-"

"A.L.T?"

"Afterlife Technologies. Research and development. Generally got their hands in robotics and fresh funeral techniques."

"Go on."

"They've been tearing up the Alaskan bush looking for...someone."

"Someone?"

"We don't know who. At the last one, they showed up at a convenience store their target had been known to frequent, or so they said. The manager called the police. They refused to speak other than to say that they were on corporate business. Seemed like your cup of tea."

"Hm," Alex says, flipping through the file.

"And you're due for a vacation. Anything you do with this won't be official. If you do anything."

"Alaska is supposed to be beautiful this time of year."

"Cold as hell," she snorts. "But to each his own."

As soon as she leaves, Alex opens an incognito tab on his computer and looks up flights from Austin to Fairbanks.

He announces his vacation by the end of the week.

-

Alaska is cold.

Just as cold as he expected, really.

Finding your way to the middle of nowhere in Alaska proved to be a bigger problem than expected- probably why no one else followed up on the case apart from Alaska state troopers, who tossed it within hours.

Alex has managed to call in a few federal favors to get ahold of a cabin and a car, to use on the limited roads.

He's taken a flight to Fairbanks and connected there, taking the tiniest plane he's ever been in.

Look, Alex travels a lot for business, but he's never dealt with something like this. He's been awake for nearly 24 hours, and now he's finally settled in his cabin after getting a fire started and pulling out the gun that his FBI friend left behind for him.

He's exhausted, but he hasn't eaten yet. So he microwaves a can of instant soup and eats it slowly in the single bed in this single room cabin over old VHS tapes older than some of his coworkers.

Alaska vacation? Great idea. Just great.

Hopefully, if he's lucky, he can at least get on the trail of that A.L.T informant tomorrow.

-

Driving in Alaska is fucking impossible.

Alex woke up at six in the morning, which would normally be enough for him, but he flew for 24 hours yesterday and is more reluctant to get out of bed.

He does anyway, though, makes eggs for himself, and eats the eggs while thinking about how he really, really doesn't want to go track down that guy.

But that's the only thing making this "vacation" even remotely worthwhile, so he had better get down to it.

What he's looking for is the convenience store (just the one) located in the town of Livewell, Alaska, which is where he's driven to.

It's been only a few hours, and Alex has already decided that he hates Alaska. Hopefully, he can convince this guy to get out of here as soon as possible.

Alex considers, then takes the sidearm that was left for him as well as his badge and ID on his way out the door.

-

"Ma'am. I am not working with those men, nor do I have the intent to hurt the person they were looking for. I just want to know if they were looking for a real person."

The cashier eyes him with suspicion, and Alex sighs.

"We want to know why A.L.T is looking for him. I am not going to disclose his location to anyone."

"He comes in every few weeks," she says. "With his dog. Little husky. Gray and white, with blue eyes. I almost asked him to leave her outside the first time, but that's the best-behaved dog I've ever met. Always listens to him. Quiet. Stays at his side."

"What does he buy?"

"Red hair dye, the first time. Now he picks up food on occasion. Last time he came in for more dye and new gloves."

"Do you know where he lives?"

"Down by the water," she says, still cagey. "Maybe off of fourth street. Assumed he was one of those survivalist sorts. He sure acts like one. Just cheerier."

"What does he look like."

"About...taller'n me. Maybe five-eight. Blue eyes, like the dog. Started dying his hair red, and he's growing it out now, far as I can tell."

"Build?"

"Can't tell. Probably not fat. S'always bundled up."

"Thank you, ma'am."

She glares at him, and Alex sighs.

"That'll be six-seventy-five."

Alex pulls out the change he has on him in exchange for a bag of chips.

-

Fourth street, he discovers, is nothing like Austin's numbered streets.

In fact, it's the exact opposite. It's a desolate street with one turn off that Alex nearly misses. (It's probably literally the fourth street, he thinks sarcastically to himself.)

From said turn off, it's a fifteen-minute drive down a dirt road until he hears river water, and then he sees a tiny cabin, even smaller than his own. He can hear a generator running, and the lights are on. One window is patched over with a blanket pinned over it, presumably to keep the heat in. Alex parks in front of the garage, where he can see a gray ALT truck parked inside. When he turns the car off, he hears a dog begin to bark.

Not expecting much, he gets out of the car and shuts the door.

And then when he begins to straighten up, he feels the metal barrel of a gun pressing into the back of his head, and a smooth male voice says (albeit shakily)-

"Turn around."

"Shit," Alex sighs, raising his gloved hands slowly.

Alex Esposito hates Alaska.


	2. Defector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Free  
> Yeah, I'm free  
> From society  
> You can't control me  
> I'm a defector.
> 
> \--Muse, Defector

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in a shot so I can get the formatting all right. Sweet!

“Turn around.”

Alex takes a deep breath. 

“I was getting to that,” he says calmly, before turning around, hands raised. 

The man in front of him fits the description given by the clerk- closer to five-nine, by Alex’s estimate, blue eyes, red hair tied up with strings hanging down by his face. His nose and mouth are covered, but Alex can tell his eyes are afraid. 

“Who are you.”

“Agent Alex Esposito, FBI.” 

“What are you here for.” 

“You,” Alex says calmly, “If you’re the person those hired guns from ALT are looking for.”

At the mention of ALT, the guy flinches as if hit. Alex remains calm.

“I just want to know what you know. Why they’re looking for you.”

The guy lowers his gun slightly. 

“They…they  _ are _ looking for me, then.”

“Why?” 

The man looks troubled. 

“You want to help me?”

“If that’s what you need,” Alex says. “I investigate corporate corruption. My last case was with Pearson Corp.” 

The man looks curious, as if he hasn’t heard the name before. 

“I took them down several pegs. With the help of a friend of mine, convicted people down the chain of command on counts of unethical experimentation, corruption…” 

The man finally lowers his gun.

“And...you’re here because of me. And ALT.”

“Yes, I am.” 

Alex pauses, then cautiously asks a question of his own. “What’s your name?” 

“Adams.” 

Alex looks down at the husky, who has his teeth bared, but is barely growling now. 

“And the dog?” 

“Blue.” 

“What do you know about ALT?”

“Get inside,” Adams says stiffly. “Now.”

Alex lowers his hands slightly and heads towards the door. 

The interior of the house is, objectively, a mess. There’s a small bed up against one wall, with the sheets rumpled. There’s a cardboard box by the sink, and in it Alex can see a cardboard box of .45 bullets, a woodcutting axe, and some other tools. There are a few old cans of soup in the sink, and a bucket of water by the bathroom door. There’s a chair in front of the fireplace, where Adams gestures for Alex to sit. Alex does, and Adams sits down on the edge of his bed. Alex moves his chair to face Adams. 

Adams sighs, dropping his head into one hand, still holding the gun. Blue sits attentively at his feet. 

“If ALT sent you, I hope they told you I’m dangerous.” 

“No offense,” Alex comments, slightly intrigued, “But how would you be dangerous?” 

“I’m dangerous in their minds.”

“What do you have that ALT wants?” Alex asks, Adams pauses. 

“I think the story is a little crazy. I don’t know if you’ll believe me.” 

“We’ll see.” 

“ALT wants me.”

“I know that. Why?” 

“No, you’re not listening. They want me. They want my body.” 

“Your…” 

“I…” Adams sighs. “I am a high-tech, hyper-organic robot. And this-” he gestures vaguely to his head, “Is an intelligent AI that has apparently passed the Turing test.” 

“Sorry?” Alex says, and Adams sighs. 

“I told you you wouldn’t believe it. I didn’t believe four when he told me.”

“...four?”

“My brother.”

“Your brother.”

“There were five of us,” Adams says flatly. “I was the fifth. The others were...unstable. I was the only survivor.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“I bet you are,” Adams says with a soft snort. He stands up, picking things up off the kitchenette counter and consolidating them into the cardboard box. 

“No offense, but I’m not sure anyone can really sympathize.”

“Is there a way to...prove...that you  _ are- _ ”

“Four cut his arm open,” Adams interrupts quietly. “In front of me. To the bone. And all I saw was metal skeleton and wires. I don’t really want to do that to myself.” 

“Understandably.”

“That’s a little out there,” Alex continues. “You understand.”

“Yeah,” Adams says quietly. “You can have my left arm. If you want.”

“That’s fine,” Alex replies hurriedly. “I, uh, believe you.” 

Adams sighs. “Good.” 

“What were you for.”

“For?”

“Why did they make you?”

Adams pauses. 

“I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“So they want you back, and they’re hunting you.”

“Yes.” 

“Do you want to come with me,” Alex says. “We can get out of Alaska tonight. I can take your evidence and-” 

“And  _ what _ ,” Adams asks. “What? What are you gonna do to them?” 

Adams fidgets. “I wanna expect the best of people, but that doesn’t mean I always can. What if it’s like those Star Trek VHS tapes I found in here and people wanna ask if I’m really...alive. That’s what they thought at ALT.”

“That you were alive?”

“That I wasn’t.” Adams pauses. “I just want to live. It’s what I’ve always wanted. I can’t bring justice down on my creator. I don’t care. I just want to experience life without worrying about ALT, or-”

“You can if you let me help you,” Alex says, and Adams shakes his head.

“No. People are just going to ask questions about me. I don’t want that to happen, I just want to live somewhere quiet. With Blue. And maybe have a few friends.”

“Can I take you somewhere,” Alex asks, an idea forming in his mind. 

“Where.”

“I have a friend who lives in Oregon,” Alex says. “I can convince her to let you hide out with her for a bit. And we can talk more.”

“I’ve...never traveled,” Adams admits. “Do you think you can handle ALT.”

“I’ve handled a lot before,” Alex says. “Handling ALT won’t be anything new.”

“I hope you know what you’re getting into,” Adams says, offering Alex one hand. 

“Get us out of here.”

Alex shakes Adams’ hand. 

“I will.”


	3. No Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Take me to where the mountains meet the sea._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arika's ringtone for Alex is Police and Thieves by The Clash. 
> 
> Also Arika and Taylor are here now, if that comment didn't clue you in.

Adams doesn’t have a ton of things to take with him, just the clothes he owns, and Blue. Alex, on the other hand, has a lot to think about.

Like how to get a guy without ID either on a plane or across the border.

But first, Alex has to make a phone call.

-

_\--police and thieves in the street, (oh yeah)_

_Scaring the nation with their_

_Guns and ammunition._

“Arika, your phone’s ringing!”

_\--From genesis_

_To revelation._

“Hey, Taylor, keep it down!”

Beep.

“Alex?”

“Arika.”

“What do you need, old man,” Arika Lanphear snorts into the receiver.

“A favor.”

“I’unno, detective Esposito. Your favors are pretty big.”

Alex sighs, and Arika hears his voice crackle.

“I have a guy here. I need to hide him somewhere out of state.”

“What, out of Texas?”

“Alaska.”

“What’re you doing in Alaska? Doesn’t sound like your kind of place.”

“Vacation.”

“Oh, I see. It’s one of those vacations where you happen to conveniently stumble into some project you like.”

“I need to hide this witness with you and Taylor.”

“Is he cute?”

“Arika.”

“I was kind of disappointed that that Wynn chick wasn’t into you…”

“How disappointed were you really,” Alex says flatly. Arika shrugs.

“It’s too bad she moved to California.” Arika sighs. “Anyway, we still have a spare bedroom, yes, but this time you have to stay with us, Esposito. Not go running off after anyone from Pearson or whoever you’re gutting this time-”

“I intend to stay with you,” Alex interrupts.

“Promise?”

“Yes!”

“Deal,” Arika replies. “You know where to find us.”

“Can you pick us up at PDX.”

“Get an Uber!”

“Can’t trust uber. Just work with me, Arika.”

“Whaatever. Hope you’re satisfied. Call me when you get here.”

“Thanks, Arika.”

“Bye, Alex.”

She hangs up, and Alex shoves his phone into his pocket with a tired sigh.

That’s one problem resolved, for the moment.

-

Then he calls the FBI office in Anchorage to start figuring out how to get Adams on a plane to Portland.

As he does this, Adams carries on with his daily routine around Alex. The android leaves (with the dog- Blue, Alex remembers) then returns with firewood and lights a fire in front of Alex, in the fireplace. Adams then lights the stove and begins to boil the water Alex noticed that Adams had left by the door.

Adams proceeds to cook a can of what Alex thinks is beef stew for lunch. Alex watches, on hold, as Adams squats and offers the (full) can to Blue, who sticks his snout in happily and swallows the meat.

Adams waits until a second can is done, then eats (drinks) a serving for himself, then wipes his mouth on the back of his hand. Blue licks his chops.

“C’mere Blue,” Adams says from the bathroom. Blue jumps onto the bed, and waits, and then Adams emerges with a hair brush. Blue wags his tail.

Alex watches carefully, listening to the Anchorage secretary talk.

“Sit! Good boy.”

Adams scratches Blue behind the ear, and begins to brush Blue’s fur with one free hand.

“Good boy…"

Blue seems completely calm around his human- er, robot- and rests his head on Adams’ shoulder. After a few minutes of this, Adams sets the brush down.

“Okay, Blue. Kiss!”

Blue wags his tail, and licks Adams’ face. Adams falls back onto the bed, laughing as the dog noses and licks his face.

“Good boy. Good boy!”

Blue sits on Adams’ stomach.

“Oof!”

Adams laughs. “Oww. Dork.”

The android scratches his dog behind the ears. Blue seems happy.

Alex turns away to focus on talking to Anchorage.

But, he thinks, he thinks that now he knows what Adams meant about wanting to have a life.


	4. Someday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I never hear the word 'escape'  
> Without a quicker blood,  
> A sudden expectation,  
> A flying attitude."
> 
> -Emily Dickinson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, chapter posting is weird as fuck because I'm writing about ~3-5 chapters ahead. I have to remember where I put my chapter marks. 
> 
> ARIKA WILL BE HERE SOON. Shes Coming. I promise.

“Do you have everything?” Alex asks. Adams nods, closing up the cardboard box. 

“Yeah.”

“I can mail that to my contact in Oregon, and you can pick it up there.”

“Um...why?"

“Can’t take weapons on the plane,” Alex says. 

“Okay.” 

“Let’s get going,” Alex says. “Our flight leaves from Anchorage tomorrow. We have to drive about eight hours.” 

“Coming.”

“What about the cabin?” Alex asks, and Adams shrugs. 

“Truthfully, it’s not mine. I broke into it because I needed a warm place to stay. I, uh...I’m leaving my truck, so maybe the owner can break that down and sell the parts to fix the window I busted.” 

Alex blinks. 

“Let’s go, then.”

-

Adams has never been on a plane before.

Neither has Blue. 

Alex managed to convince the airline to one, upgrade them to first class, and two, accept Blue as a working dog. Adams would probably panic if they had to put him in the hold, anyway, and every time Alex has seen the two of them together, Blue has listened to Adams’ cues without question.

He’s a little stressed at first, but he heels to Adams easily (Alex had to buy them a collar, leash, tag, and harness in Anchorage) and his stress is interestingly outweighed by his loyalty to Adams, who is curious. About everything. 

“Can I have some money?” 

“What?” 

“Chocolate. I need to try chocolate.” 

“You...you haven’t-” 

“I’m three months  _ old _ , Alex!” 

“What kind of chocolate.” 

“Um...it looked like there were about...maybe fifteen different kinds there, and-” 

“Too expensive.” 

Adams gives Alex sad dog eyes, to which Alex shoves him a twenty. 

“Whatever you can get with this.” 

“Oh my god.” This seems to please Adams, and Alex wonders if it's the most cash Adams has ever seen in one place.

Adams returns a few minutes later eating a bar of toblerone, a small plastic bag in his hand. 

“Dogs can’t eat chocolate, right? I don’t think they can, but I wanted to be sure.” 

“Chocolate is toxic for dogs, Adams.” 

“Aw, okay.” 

“Why?” 

“I normally share my food with him,” Adams says, sitting down next to Alex, still eating. “Blue, sit!” 

The dog listens, then lays down on Adams’ feet. 

“I saw you doing that back at the cabin.” 

Adams nods, swallowing a mouthful of chocolate. “He’s my best friend.”

“Why...when did you even get a dog?” 

Adams pauses. 

“When I woke up, I didn’t know where I was, or...who I was. They left me out in the wild, north of where we met. Some ALT facility. They set it up so I’d think I was a human who had a snowmobile accident, lost his memory. And I got to...uh, I found a small station. And this little guy was locked up outside.” Adams scratches Blue behind the ears. 

“He was in about ten square feet of chain link with a little, uh, whatcha-call-em- dogloo? And an empty bowl ‘f food. Skin, fur, and bones. I had a bit of- well, it was the only food I had, but it was kind of gross- beef jerky rations. I gave him some and he started wagging his little tail at me, so I let him out. He ran off at first, but that night when my fire went out...he came back. Slept close to me all night. Saved my life.” 

Adams’ mouth twitches. 

“He’s been the best dog in the world ever since.” 

“You can freeze to death?” 

Adams shrugs. “I’m not superhuman. I dunno if there’s anything I can do that humans can’t, actually. They wanted to test me, is what.”

“Test...what?”

Adams pauses, hand moving absently on Blue’s ear. 

“Intellect. Empathy. Complexity.” 

“I doubt creating a hyper-human android is what ALT got out of the deal.”

“No,” Adams says softly, “It wasn’t.” 

“Flight 749 for Portland, Oregon, is now boarding.” 

“Come on,” Alex says, standing up. “You can tell me everything once we’re at Arika’s place.”

“...Arika?” 

“She’s my contact in Portland,” Alex says with a slight hint of irritation. “An...old friend.” 

“Alright.”

Adams twitches his feet, and Blue stands up. 

“C’mon, Blue. Let’s, uh...get in one of these metal cylinders and do some traveling, okay?”


	5. Reveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two new allies arrive. Alex hits a roadblock. Adams' mental state is (unsurprisingly) not that good. And as the prophecy foretold, someone dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~by "the prophecy" i mean my tags on this fic nothing major is happening quite yet lmao~~

After Adams’ initial episodes of both anxiety and wonderment at takeoff, he almost promptly goes to sleep, leaving Alex awake with his computer. 

> _ Arika: see you paid for plane wifi again  _
> 
> _ Arika: that’s a scam and you know it :^/  _
> 
> _ Alex: what are you doing, Arika. _
> 
> _ Alex: Don’t you have something you should be doing.  _
> 
> _ Arika: Well, no.  _
> 
> _ Arika: Surprisingly, foster dad isn’t the world’s biggest fan of leaving me in charge of the store.  _
> 
> _ Arika: He’s gonna work that place until he dies.  _
> 
> _ Arika: I have a job at a record store now.  _
> 
> _ Arika: Portland is infested with them. _
> 
> _ Alex: Your point?  _
> 
> _ Arika: i dont have a shift right now.  _
> 
> _ Alex: a record store /is/ the perfect place for your unique hipster style and collection of terrible shirts.  _
> 
> _ Arika: MY SHIRTS ARE AMAZING. _
> 
> _ Arika: at least taylor appreciates my shirts.  _
> 
> _ Alex: i’m not sure how one can appreciate those.  _
> 
> _ Arika: ur a bitter old man.  _
> 
> _ Arika: ffs, just take a nap like a normal human does on a plane.  _
> 
> _ Arika: or im blocking you  _
> 
> _ Arika: even though ur pretty much my weird uncle  _
> 
> _ Alex: Arika… _
> 
> _ Arika: TAKE A FUCKING NAP BABES  _
> 
> _ Arika: go offline in the next 3 seconds or ur blocked  _
> 
> _ Alex: Arika. _
> 
> _ Arika: BLOCKED. GN, ESPOSITO.  _

Alex shuts down his computer with a sigh. That’s Arika for you, he supposes. 

He checks the time on his phone- they have about three hours until they land. 

So Alex cranks his chair back and closes his eyes. 

-

Once they get to the terminal, Adams (almost characteristically, at this point) occupies himself with exploring the shops while Alex keeps an eye on him and phones Arika.

“Esposito?"

“Lanphear,” Alex growls, irritated. “Where are you.”

“Chill your bits, dude. Taylor and I are parked outside, waiting for your sorry asses.”

“Where.” 

“Outside the fuckin’ terminal for the airline. By the baggage claim. You know, where you  _ normally _ pick people up. What’s got you so ticked off?” 

“I’ll tell you when I’m in the car,” Alex snaps, then hangs up.

“Adams! Blue!” 

“Yes!” 

“C’mon!”

-

“Alex Esposito.”

“Arika Lanphear.”

Adams hovers nervously behind Alex, scuffing his foot on the ground. Blue sits at his side attentively. 

Arika gives Alex a hug, and she reaches up to ruffle his hair. 

“Arika…” 

“Sorry.” 

She’s very clearly not sorry. 

“Arika, Taylor, this is Adams--” 

Adams waves shyly. “Hi. I’m, uh, V. Adams.”

Arika cocks her head. “V stands for…?” 

Adams almost flinches. “Just Adams, please.” 

“This is my nerdy roommate,” Arika adds, dragging her companion out from behind her. “Taylor Sternberg. I hope your dog hunts mice.” 

Arika and Taylor are, together, about the same height (an inch or two shorter than Adams), and close in skin tone- a medium-brown, similar to the color of wet sand. Arika’s hair is brownish-black, and comes down into a low braid. Taylor’s is lighter brown, short, and their eyes are dark brown. Arika’s eyes are hazel, and sparkling with mischief. She’s wearing a green hoodie with the hood up, at the moment, since outside the structure where their car (a dark green toyota) is parked, it’s raining. Taylor is wearing a NASA jacket and jeans. 

Taylor seems immediately offended by Arika’s comment. 

“Come on, Arika, they aren’t just pets! They’re for my work! They’ve never hurt anyone!” 

“I was kidding,” Arika says, before sliding her hazel eyes to Alex’s brown ones. 

“Now let’s get in the car, and detective Esposito here can tell us why he looks like someone shat in his fucking cereal!” 

Adams decides he finds Arika a little intimidating, but that’s probably a good thing, that she is.

“C’mon, Blue. Get in.”

Blue jumps into the car, and Adams lifts the dog onto his lap. Alex gets in after them and slams the door, followed by Arika turning the car on from the driver’s seat. 

“Now what's your problem, old man?”

Alex sighs.

“Bad news on the case.”

Adams frowns. “What do you mean?”

Alex opens his cell phone. Taylor leans over from the passenger seat so that they and Adams can read what Alex has opened. 

_ Afterlife Technologies Researcher and Co-Founder Dead at Seventy-Five _

_ Co-founder of international research organization Afterlife Technologies (ALT) Dr Werner Sibellius died today after a battle of several months with late-stage lymphoma. Dr. Sibellius is best known for his work in research and development with ALT. His position at the company will be succeeded by longtime friend and business partner Dr. Bernhard Pullmann... _

Adams flinches and pulls back. Alex eyes the android. 

“You knew him. Sibellius.”

“Knew is a strong word,” Adams replies quietly. 

“Tell me everything you know.” 

“I…” Adams pauses, clearly upset, and Alex (before he knows what he’s doing) is offering Adams his hand. 

“It’s okay. We’re going to keep them away from you. Understand?” 

Adams accepts Alex’s hand and takes a deep breath. 

“I...well, we- we were supposed to look like him. Sibellius. Because they made us for him. Or, he made us for himself. I’m not sure which. A series of advanced organic robots.”

Adams takes a shaky breath. Blue licks his face. 

“We were supposed to be his...what did he say. Magnum opus. But not his final work.” 

“He told you this?” 

“He told me this before I escaped,” Adams says, almost in a controlled monotone, sliding his eyes shut as if to block out the world. 

“I fought my way through the wilderness for three days. Looking for...a signal, a place I could radio. And whatever I looked for, I just found more questions. There was One…” Adams chokes, putting his free hand to his mouth.

“Sorry. I. Adams. I, uh...I killed him.”

“You what?” 

“Well...he...attacked me. And I didn’t have any memory of him, or me, or anyone.” 

Adams scratches Blue behind the ears. “I don’t know if creatures like me go to hell, but I’ve already been there. And...at the end of it all, I had to go and see him. Sibellius. I kept reading about him in all the files. Dr. Sibellius. Four wouldn’t shut up about him! Father! Dr. Sibellius! You need to find him, five!” 

Alex can feel Adams’ hand shaking. 

“So I found him. I went to his office up there in this frozen wasteland. And I asked him, my creator, the questions anyone would wanna ask. Especially after what we had seen. Why...why do I exist? What do you want from us? And…”

Adams clenches his free hand into a fist. 

“...he told me...the truth.”

“Which was?”

“We were part of an experiment. We were never meant to survive, you see, the one of us that reached the end- there in his lab- was the most intelligent and advanced. And that meant that we were ready.”

“For what?” 

“For him to crush our consciousness and download his brain into our body. I was made to die for him.” 

Alex can’t stop the creeping look of horror on his face, and neither can Arika and Taylor. 

“And I? I refused.” 


	6. Do They Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arika teases Alex, then alludes to their shared past. Adams gets settled. Alex hears something he probably wasn't meant to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I, uh, sure spaced this chapter funny. Feels like filler, is shorter than I'd like, but contains stuff I like.
> 
> Time to mention (in case people didn't read the tags, I guess?) that this is an AU for the green series kids. No greens. Not necessarily no pain, but more like I authorially transplanted them into the whiteout-verse ~~specifically to hug Adams a bit.~~ More on that will definitely come out later- I want the info to organically come from the muse, instead of me dumping my backstories all in one go. 
> 
> Thank you for the nice comments, actually!! I've been in small fandoms before so I didn't expect this kind of response, but I was pleasantly surprised. I'm glad you all appreciate my work and I hope I don't let you down in the future. <3

“So you left.” 

“So I left,” Adams agrees, voice low. 

“And now Sibellius is dead,” Alex says to himself. 

“Do you think anyone else would know?” 

Adams shrugs. “Not sure. Probably. I didn’t find any files on us, but someone almost certainly knew.”

“Pullmann?” 

“Maybe. I only ever heard the name.” 

“Thank you,” Alex says softly. 

“I’m _going_ to stop ALT."

“I can’t believe we’re doing this again,” Arika mutters, looking in the rearview mirror. “You always do this to us, Esposito-”

“It’s my job.”

“You tend to go a little above and beyond.” Arika smirks. “You get attached.”

“Arika.” 

“Why do we still talk?” 

“ _ Arika. _ ” 

“He worked with you?” Adams asks, voice hoarse. “What for?” 

Arika pauses. “It was a long time ago.” 

Alex sighs. “Before I worked with the government. Well- before I was in the FBI.” 

Arika’s hands tighten on the wheel. 

“Just give him the bullet points, Alex.” 

“I solved her parents’ murder,” Alex says tightly. “That’s all.” 

“And you stayed in touch?” Adams says. “That’s...that’s sweet.” 

But there’s something like envy in his voice, a melancholy sort of envy where it’s not that he wants to take what they have from them but it’s that he wishes he had anything at all.

-

“Here it is,” Arika says, swinging the door to her (and Taylor’s) house open.

“We only have one guest bedroom,” Taylor points out, and Arika shrugs. 

“Then Alex can sleep on the couch.”

“I can what?” 

“You heard me,” Arika says. “The man has a dog. He gets his own room.”

Alex sighs. 

“Fine. Adams gets the guest room.” 

Adams looks surprised. 

“I what?” 

Arika gestures towards a door down the hall. 

“Down there.” 

“Arika,” Alex says quietly as Adams trots off to explore the room he’s been given. 

“Alex.” 

“We need to get Adams some, uh, normal clothes."

Arika raises her eyebrows. “You mean he’s not wearing that by choice?” 

“Arika.” 

“Sorry, sorry.” She waves her hand. “We can take him to a thrift store.” 

“That works.” 

“What about you, Esposito? Gonna ghost us and pop off back to Alaska to fight Pullmann with your bare fists?” 

“I’m staying here,” Alex says flatly. “I just want you and Taylor to do it because-” 

“Because we’re hip with the kids?” 

“Arika.” 

She snorts and elbows Alex gently. 

“We can do that.” 

“Thank you.”

“I can make Taylor lend him a shirt so he doesn’t stick out walking around Portland in full snow gear.” 

“Thank you, Arika.” 

“You owe me, Esposito!”

-

Alex wakes up in the middle of the night when it’s still dark out. The street lights are spilling gold-yellow in through the front windows of Arika’s house. He checks his phone. 

**1:42 AM**

Alex stretches and tries to go back to sleep before deciding that he needs to use the bathroom before getting back to that.

He creeps down the hall towards the bathroom and stops outside of Adams’ door when he hears Blue whining. 

He listens to this for a minute before hearing a loud gasp, and what sounds like an aborted scream. 

Blue whines louder, and then Alex hears Adams panting. 

“It’s okay,” Adams mumbles to himself. “It’s okay, Blue. I’m okay.”

Alex carries on to the bathroom, but now it takes him longer than he thought it would to fall asleep.


	7. The Wolves Die Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arika and Taylor take Adams shopping, and infect him with Portland hipsteritis. Taylor asks a sensitive question. Alex makes a phone call. Adams has a short history lesson. On the history of Why Do These People Know Each Other. And Why Can They Help Him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Here's a freshie. For the fans. Which I apparently have. I'm still surprised. I'm not the happiest with this chapter, but this exposition re: the green series kids and Pearson in this au needed to get the fuck out of the way. There will probably be details later, just, the idea. Please.
> 
> Warning: This chapter does discuss suicide in an aspect, particularly, the end of whiteout when Adams threatens to shoot himself if Sibellius tries to keep him from leaving. Read with caution, and stay safe. <3
> 
> Fun fact: The grilled cheese place Arika alludes to is real. Very, very real. I have been there.

Sometime in the morning, PST, Adams is woken up by Arika banging his door open. Blue jumps off his legs and sits at attention.

“Adams!” 

“What?”

“You need new clothes!” 

“I what?”

“You cannot wander around Portland, Oregon, in snow gear! Get that harness on your dog and get in the car!” 

Adams is sitting up when a bundle of clothes hits him in the face. 

“Jesus.” 

“These are Taylor’s! I stole them!” 

From the hall, Adams can hear Taylor yelp. “What?” 

“Re-laaax. You’re gonna get them back.” 

Arika makes as if to leave, then says, “Make it quick. You want cereal?” 

“Sure?” 

“Got it.”

After she shuts the door, Adams and Blue look at each other. Adams shrugs, and Blue jumps off the bed so that he can get up.

-

“Hold still,” Arika says, holding up a shirt to Adams. Adams pauses, confused, Blue’s leash wrapped around his hand. Arika closes one eye, looking him up and down. 

“Try this,” she finally says, throwing said shirt into his arms. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to pick anything out?” Taylor says, and Adams pauses.

“I don’t know. I don’t really know anything about…I’m not that old...” 

“It’s fine,” Taylor amends, “We, uh. Just don’t wanna push anything on you.” 

“It’s okay,” Adams says. “If...If I don’t like it, I’ll let you know.” 

He shifts in place, and Taylor turns away from the pile of jeans in front of them. 

“What you were saying yesterday, about Dr. Sibellius-” 

Adams flinches, and Taylor immediately regrets saying that name. 

“Sorry. Um…”

“It’s fine,” Adams says. “What were you asking?”

“He let you go?” 

Adams snorts. “As if.” 

“So how did you escape?”  Taylor pauses, tugging on some loose threads on a ripped pair of jeans. “I was around when Arika, Alex, and Wynn took on Pearson. I mean, I was with them. People like that don’t just let go, especially with people they’ve put money and time into manipulating.” 

“Oh.” Adams shifts. 

“I stole a gun from the guards before I went to see Sibellius. I got in there, and I heard everything he had to say, and, well, he definitely tried to force me.” He shrugs. “I...told him I would shoot myself if any of his guards tried to stop me.”

“Oh. Wow. Um.” Taylor pauses for about 30 seconds, long enough for Arika to shoot them a ‘good going, genius’ look. 

“Would you...would you ha-” 

“I would rather die on my feet and by my own hand than have that slimy fuck inside this body, yes.” 

“That’s fair,” Taylor says. “I think I would have, too.” 

That comment surprises Adams openly. “I didn’t think that would be a common belief. With humans. I never got to ask any.”

“Well I understand,” Taylor says. 

“Nah man, I get it,” Arika says. “Your life belongs to you, huh? And now you’re here with us buying clothes so you don’t dress like you crawled out of a-”

Adams blinks. “Do I look that bad?” 

“I mean, you’re dressed fine for surviving long-term in buttfuck nowhere Alaska,” Arika says, “But not for existing somewhere even adjacent to society.” 

“Okay,” Adams says. “If you say so.”

Arika smirks. “Alright. After a few more stores, we gotta hit the Target near the expo center.”

“Target?” Adams asks, confused, and Arika shrugs. 

“You only own one pair of underwear. Boxers or briefs?”

“...boxers?” 

“Me too,” Arika says. “Taylor wears br-”

“Hey!” 

Arika shrugs. “So does Alex.” 

“How do you know all this?!” 

“I went through both of your laundry to borrow clothes for Adams. Next question.” 

“Arika!”

“The guy needs clothes, back off.”

Taylor rolls their eyes and returns to the jeans. 

“Did you like the bigger ones better?” 

“Um, yeah.”

-

“Alex,” Arika calls, opening the door. “We’re back!” 

Alex sits up on the couch and gives them a quick wave, phone to his ear.

“Yeah. No, you don’t have to come here, but it would be nice. Mhm. I’d love to catch up. Yeah, as far as I know, shouldn’t be a problem. Great. Talk to you later. Bye.” 

“You’ve been here for one day and you’re already calling a date?” Arika asks. Alex glares. 

“No, I was calling Wynn.” 

Adams doesn’t miss that Arika smiles at that- genuinely smiles- a soft blush on her face. 

“How is she?” Arika asks, throwing their shopping into Adams’ room. Adams listens, taking Blue’s leash and harness off. 

“She’s fine,” Alex says stiffly. 

Adams sits down on one end of the couch, and Blue jumps into his lap.

“What was that about?” 

“Just talking,” Alex says evasively. “I asked her about visiting.” 

“Visiting here?” Adams asks, surprised. Alex nods. 

“I thought she’d be a good influence on you.” 

“Wynn, a good influence?” Arika asks. 

“Well, yeah. She dealt with all the Pearson experiments on her and Delilah-” 

“It’s not the same,” Taylor points out, “But he  _ does _ have a point.” 

Adams looks confused, and Alex, Taylor, and Arika exchange a series of looks that makes Adams look a little hurt as well. 

“Okay,” Arika says, “I guess we gotta tell you the story.” 

"When Arika’s parents died, I found that the killers were linked to Pearson Corp, and I didn’t forget it. I couldn’t link them to the higher-ups, but it was pretty obvious."

"My parents tended to...do their own thing. Take no bullshit, from anyone."

"I remembered that years later when the office near Joshua Tree brought in a woman who had been lost in the desert for days. They identified her as Wynn Morgan,  and she was talking about how Pearson killed her sister, Delilah, and I got sent out. Nothing she said could be proven, at that point, but there was one thing- her eyes. Her eyes had changed color. In her  records, they were listed as all brown, but she now had heterochromia iridium. One green eye. No one could explain it." Alex gestures with one hand.  "It was a lot deeper than I thought it would be. I had Arika flown out, and Taylor-"

"I’m a biology student. They asked for my help looking at Wynn and stuff. That looks good applying for grad school."

"We found a whole facility out there. Experiments-- well, I was going to say experiments you wouldn’t believe, but…" Arika makes a face, as if to say,  _you might know better._

"Except these were on animals. Really, really creepy." Taylor shudders slightly.

"We closed the case. Wynn testified about Delilah’s death, and the evidence was enough to basically destroy Pearson in the public eye."

"Wynn lives in Northern California now. Bay Area, so not that far from here. She’s lying low. Who can blame her?"

“Oh. Wow.” Adams is clearly shocked by this, and scratches Blue’s ear. “So my problems are another day of the week, I guess.”

“We’re definitely used to the bullshit,” Arika says jokingly. “But you know. Stranger things have happened.” 

“Besides, the fact that you’re alive is so cool!” Taylor exclaims excitedly. “I doubt many humans would have survived in the wilds of Alaska with no memory and minimal survival knowledge! And how high-tech your build is-- well, I'm a biologist, not an engineer, but I know there’s no one like you. You’re incredible!” 

“No one,” Adams echoes sardonically with a small hand gesture. “And I don’t know if my existence would be the most exciting thing-” 

“It is the best,” Taylor says. “You’re the representation of the new heights of achievement! Just by yourself! ALT _sucks_ for not respecting how far you've come!” 

“I dunno,” Adams snorts. “But I don’t feel too special.” 

“I think so,” Taylor says confidently. Alex leans back into the couch.

“Taylor. Can I get a favor.” 

“Sure!” 

“You have an x-ray at your lab, right? For the mice?” 

“Yep!” 

“Can I get an x-ray of Adams’ arm? Or similar?” 

“Tomorrow,” Taylor says. “Lab’s closed today.”

“Wanna go to the grilled cheese place?” Arika asks. “It’s a converted bus that just sells grilled cheese.” 

“Just...sells…” Adams pauses. “That sounds good.”

“Have you ever even had a-”

“No.”

“Well, then we’re definitely going to the grilled cheese place. C’mon, Alex.”


	8. No One's Controlling Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex steps up, emotionally. Adams talks through his feelings. Alex offers ~~an egg~~ some pop culture education in this trying time. For the first time in his short life, Adams gets a good sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I remember writing this chapter was really fun. Because I enjoy the arc I have plotted for how Adams and Alex's relationship is going to grow and evolve to its conclusion (not just a romantic relationship, but the ways it affects the _other_ plot. Which might be waiting in the wings. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Alex watches re-runs of FRIENDS on Arika’s TV until past midnight, and then he’s getting ready for bed when he hears Adams, distressed once again.

This time, he knocks on the door.

“Adams?”

Adams jumps inside. Alex can hear it. 

“Do you want to talk?” 

Adams is silent for a moment.

“Um...hang on.” 

Alex can hear Adams get up and approach the door, followed by Blue. 

“Couch?” Alex asks, and Adams nods quietly.

They sit next to each other on the couch for a few minutes in silence, before Alex (as he did in the car from the airport) offers Adams his hand. 

Adams takes it again.

“What’s wrong?” Alex asks quietly. Adams hesitates. 

“Nightmares.” 

“I understand,” Alex replies. “D’you wanna talk about it?” 

Adams pauses. 

“If you’ll let me.” 

“Go ahead.”

Adams pauses, before speaking. “I don’t...it’s been half a year, but I still don’t understand.” 

“Understand what?”

“Why he did it,” Adams clarifies. “Sibellius. I don’t...we felt things. We...I still feel human, you know? I feel pain, and anger, and sadness, and love. I need food and water. I...I have dreams. Dreams would be a strong word, because most of the dreams I’ve had in my, uh,  _ short _ life would be nightmares. But still, I...he just wanted to think of me as a machine. A possession. And I don’t understand it.”

“You’re not a pos-”

“I know I’m not,” Adams interrupts. “I have to believe that. That’s...the only thing that separates me from ALT.” 

“You did the right thing,” Alex says. “You don’t have to die for a father you’ve never known.” 

“Father’s also a strong word.” 

“You’re right,” Alex agrees. “Just because someone creates you, doesn’t make him your father. -but you were under no obligation to sacrifice for him having lived only-”

“Three days,” Adams says. “And on the third, he asked me to die for him.”

“That’s an impossible choice.” 

“He, uh. He wanted me back, didn’t he.” Adams swallows. “I doubt Pullmann is going to be kind about it.”

“What do you mean?”

“I found one of their papers,” Adams says. “I couldn’t make heads or tails of it, so I burned it to survive. But Sibellius and Pullmann...there was a picture of them in there. They looked...like brothers.” 

“So you think Pullmann is going to be mad at you.”

“Oh, very.” Adams sighs. “But...I’m mad at them, too.” 

“You have a right to be.”

“I...I do.”

“What are you mad about.”

“Everything!” Adams exclaims, gesturing. “They made me so that they could take my life away, they took my only chance at having a family, I’ve never had friends, or done countless things…” 

“You have friends now.” 

Adams flushes. 

“...thanks.” 

“Don’t mention it.” 

They’re both silent for a moment. 

“And now I have nightmares,” Adams says quietly. “Every night, because I’m scared of them.”

Alex doesn’t quite know what to say to that. 

“I don’t know if a human can sympathize,” Adams continues with a hint of bitterness. “But...I appreciate you listening.”

“It’s nothing,” Alex says reflexively. “Do you wanna watch TV?” 

“...sure.”

Alex picks up the remote, and Adams pulls his legs up onto the couch. 

“Seinfeld is on channel ten,” Alex says.

“Seinfeld?” 

“Oh. Guess we need to have you watch some more TV, huh.” 

“I guess?” Adams scratches his head. “I...I know a few things, like about different foods and stuff, but I don’t know much about TV shows and movies.” 

“That could be fun,” Alex comments. “Remind me to ask Arika about her netflix account.”

“Netfl-?” 

“It’s fine,” Alex interrupts.

“This is an old show. From the 1990s. It’s...well, it’s about a comedian who lives in New York and his weird friends.”

“Got it,” Adams says. 

And if three episodes later Adams is sleeping with his head on Alex’s shoulder, it’s not like Alex minds.


	9. Take One Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adams is intimidated by some real Portland Culture(tm). Taylor does some science. Alex gets some evidence. Adams avoids a topic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to ref a real band that I love very much based in Portland. I'd die for The Decemberists. 
> 
> And then I realized that talking about them sounds really messed up to people just now hearing about them. 
> 
> Arika would love them, though. She references them in BL, a moment I hold very close to my heart.

When Alex wakes up, Adams is already awake, and wearing some of the clothes Arika bought him yesterday- a thinner black raincoat, jeans, sneakers, and a shirt for a Portland-based band Adams almost certainly wouldn’t recognize. 

“Arika, are you sure this looks okay?”

“You’ll fit right in!”

“...what’s a De...cember...ist?” 

“Taylor, play him the music in the car when you go!” 

“Alright, alright.”

“Welcome to the land of the living, Esposito,” Arika says from the kitchen. “Get your ass in gear. Taylor’s gonna take you to the lab.” 

Alex groans, sitting up. 

“And don’t leave my TV on all night again!” 

“Fine,” he says, stretching. “Give me five minutes.” 

Ten minutes later, Adams is in the passenger seat of Arika and Taylor’s car listening to the music that Arika had asked Taylor to show him.

_ -tell me why you lied  _

_ And what it is you do to keep your eyes  _

_ All shiny… _

Adams makes a confused face. “So...it’s a breakup song?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, the singer is upset ‘cause he went out with this girl and thought they were a thing, but she didn’t really love him.”

“That’s what you think it is?"

Adams frowns. “What do  _ you  _ think it is?”

“Well, what you said, but he killed her.”

“He  _ what? _ ” 

“Yeah, he says ‘I may have gone too far’ and the part where he talks about her shiny eyes is because she’s, yanno, dead.” 

Adams cringes slightly. “I don’t think so. There’s only one line, and that could mean anything…”

“You’ve clearly never listened to this band.” 

“What, are all their songs like that?” 

“Arika’s favorite song from them is about an orphan hunting down his mother’s killer.” 

“Unsurprisingly,” Alex mutters sardonically. 

“Did she pick this shirt out?” Adams asks. 

“Yeah.” 

“It looks nice, at least.” 

“The cover artist lives here in Portland,” Taylor comments. “I’m not surprised it was easy to find their stuff up here.”

“Oh. Really?” Adams seems surprised. “...okay.” 

-

Taylor locks the lab door behind them. 

“Technically, I’m really not supposed to be doing-”

“It’s for an investigation,” Alex points out. “I’ll talk to your supervisor if I have to.” 

Adams makes a face, clearly nervous. 

“And it doesn’t hurt? 

Taylor cocks their head. “Of course not. Painless, really!"

Adams still looks nervous, but he offers Taylor his left hand. 

“If this is what it takes to prove at least this part of my story…” 

“It takes only a few seconds,” Taylor explains calmly. “Come here. Put your hand flat on there, okay?” 

It strikes Alex- and sends a deep-seated, instinctual feeling of protective rage into the pit of his stomach- the way Adams doesn’t seem to like the lab setting or trust any of the equipment. 

Taylor adjusts the x-ray. 

“One, two, three!” 

Adams’ face flinches, but he holds his arm still. 

He’s surprised when Taylor removes their hands from the machine just to offer him a high-five. 

“Okay, that’s it.”

“That’s it?” 

“Give it a few minutes to develop,” Taylor says, “But you’re done.” 

Alex decides he has to privately tell Taylor he’s proud of them for being patient and all with Adams. 

Adams spends the next few minutes petting Blue while Taylor fiddles with the machines, doing whatever it takes. Alex waits on the results, and his attention is drawn when Taylor whistles. 

“What is it?” 

“Um, he’s not kidding. It’s just metal under there. Metal and...wires. It’s pretty advanced, not like I stuck an iPhone under there or anything, but...yeah, under this or a CAT scan, there’s no way he’s human.” 

Taylor winces. “No offense. I, um- didn’t mean-”

Adams pauses, then shrugs. “I guess I had to come to terms with that a while ago. It’s fine.”

“Can I see that?” 

Taylor hands Alex the x-ray. 

“I mean, um, see for yourself.” 

Alex stares. 

“Oh. Wow.”

“I, um, think I cost them a lot of money. Or...we did.” Adams shrugs. “But they were...never mind.”

“They were what?” 

“Some other time,” Adams says, clearly wanting to move away from the topic. 

“And, uh, since we’re done here, can I try root beer? I was thinking about it while I was trapped up there and I’ve never-- I want to-”

“Sure,” Alex interrupts, sparing everyone the awkward. “Do you need to stay here, Taylor?” 

“Well…” Taylor shrugs. “I have vacation days to spare.” 

“Let’s go,” Alex says, handing Taylor the x-ray. “Take this with you.” 

“Gotcha.”

-

That night, Alex is sitting on the couch when Adams sits down next to him, closer this time, drinking a can of root beer Taylor bought him at the local grocery store. 

“So you like it?” 

“It’s not that bad,” Adams says. “The fizz was a little surprising, but- yeah, I like it.”

“What were you going to say earlier, at the lab?” 

Adams pauses, then sets his drink down on the coffee table. 

“I mean, I wasn’t kidding when I say I imagine we cost Sibellius a pretty penny, you know? Especially since we were the first of our kind.” 

“I can believe that.” 

“But what’s scary about that, I guess, is that they were definitely willing to kill us.” 

“...they were?”

“Oh, yeah. Definitely.” 

Adams plays with the strings on his sweatpants. 

“I was reading through their files and I found a thing called the Tersus Protocol- it’s why Four contacted me in the first place. It was, um, to be activated since the doctors were starting to give up on us. And the idea was to kill us all and...I don’t know. But they were hunting all of us out there. The orders were to kill us at any cost.” 

“That’s horrible.” 

“They killed Two and Three,” Adams says, softly, “Before I got to Sibellius. I-- I don’t remember meeting them, but they were my brothers anyway. They were everything I would have had in the world. Whether I liked it or not.” 

“...If they killed Two and Three, you killed One, and you’re Five-” 

Adams flinches. “I don’t like that name, but go on.” 

“What happened to Four?” 

“Not right now,” Adams says. “Just- can you show me some more TV?”

“What do you want to watch?” 


	10. Violent Delights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adams sleeps well. Alex and Arika talk about things that may never (will definitely) come to pass. Adams and Alex watch TV. Alex makes some plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I absolutely had to write a more transparent westworld reference. Sue me. Sue my pants off. I'm proud of what I've done. 
> 
> Also...you didn't hear it from me, but Alex might need to pick someone up from PDX...

The next morning, Alex wakes up before Adams.

It’s hard to believe, Alex thinks, that Adams is anything but human. He definitely seems human. 

Alex doesn’t think Adams has had a nightmare since he started letting the android sleep on the couch with him after watching TV- maybe the guy just needed some TLC. 

Alex looks up at the sound of Arika walking into the kitchen. She catches his eye and smirks. 

“You and-”

“It’s nothing like that,” Alex says. “Do you have Netflix?”

“Who doesn’t."

“When do you and Taylor work?” 

“I have a shift in half an hour. Taylor’s gonna leave soon and be back at 4. I get off at, uh, 1:30. Why? You two have a date?” 

Alex glares. “I was gonna show him some classic movies. He doesn’t know a ton of them.” 

“Have fun.” 

“Log me into your Netflix, Lanphear.”

Arika grabs a muffin and crosses the house to the TV. 

“Where’s the remote.” 

Alex pulls the remote from the couch cushions where he’s sitting and tosses it to her. Arika fiddles with the TV for a few minutes, eating her muffin. 

“There you go. This thing has Hulu and HBO too, by the way. It’s also logged into Taylor’s amazon prime.”

“Taylor has amazon prime?” 

“Taylor would die if they missed the new season of Mozart in the Jungle. Yeah, Taylor has prime.” 

“Huh.” Alex shrugs. “Thanks.”

Arika tosses him the remote. “Enjoy your date.” 

“I don’t think Adams would know how to date quite yet.”

“Well, teaching him is step two.” 

Arika grabs her keys on the way out the door. “Have fun!” 

She slams the door, and Adams jumps slightly. 

“What was that?” Adams slurs, still half asleep.

“Arika leaving for work. It’s fine.”

“M’kay.” 

“You going back to sleep?” 

“Five more minutes.” 

Alex snorts. 

“Okay.”

-

When Adams wakes up again, Alex is making eggs in his pajamas. Blue is shoving his tail in Adams’ face, and Adams moves the dog away before seeing into the kitchen.

“What’s going on?” 

“Breakfast,” Alex says. Adams sighs.

“Well, obviously.”

“I got Arika to fix the TV up,” Alex says. “And Arika and Taylor are working, so I figured I could show you some movies.”

“Oh.” Adams flushes slightly, and as he sits up, Blue sits on his lap. 

“I remembered what you were saying the other night about not knowing much pop culture, so I figured-”

“Thanks,” Adams says. “I...guess I didn’t think you’d care.” 

Alex shifts his eyes to the eggs. 

“Of course I do.

“...thanks.”

-

“Is there nothing you had in mind?” Adams asked, amused.

“Of course not,” Alex exclaims around a mouthful of eggs. “I wanted to let you pick.” 

Adams seems surprised by this. "Oh.” 

“You’re welcome,” Alex mumbles.

Adams takes the remote. 

“What if I just look around and try to find something?” 

“Go ahead.”

Adams flips through the services for a few minutes.

“What’s this...Westworld?”

“Huh,” Alex says. “I haven’t seen it. Been meaning to. Arika and Taylor love it to bits. So does...pretty much everyone else in the world.”

“I guess we’ve been missing out?” Adams says with a shrug. “Do you want to-” 

“Why not?” 

-

“I hate Ford,” is the first comment Adams makes on the show. 

“You do?” Alex shrugs. “I dunno. He seems...morally grey.” 

“The hosts are basically human except that they don’t remember what the guests do, and he talks like they’re not. And it’s Ford’s fault they exist in the first place, shouldn’t he feel...something, towards them?” 

“Ah.” Alex nods. “A little close to home.” 

“Just a little.”

“If you hate Ford and identify with the hosts, which host would you want to meet? You know, have a drink with and chat?”

Adams pauses, rubbing Blue’s neck. “Dolores.” 

“Dolores?” 

“Yeah. She...well, any host would be nice to talk to. But I think I would get along with Dolores.” 

Adams looks at Alex. “What do you think?” 

“These human characters are all pretty interesting,” Alex admits. “I have to wonder if any of them really do feel guilty about what’s happening.” 

“I doubt that many of them do,” Adams replies matter-of-factly. “Once they’re convinced that w-- that the hosts mean less, they don’t have to treat them as equals.” 

Alex makes a noise. “Well, that’s most of history for you.” 

Adams scratches Blue behind the ears. 

“Do you see me as an equal, Alex?” 

Alex twitches slightly in surprise. “Well...yeah. You have feelings. You were hurt by ALT. And because of that, I’m going to fight for you.” 

“But isn’t that what you would do if you found out they were experimenting on animals, anyway?” 

“No,” Alex says. “I’d fight for an animal. But- listen, Arika and I snipe and argue, but no one I don’t trust and care for gets to set foot in this house on my watch. Human or otherwise.”

Adams ducks his head slightly. 

“...thank you.”

“No problem.” Alex’s phone buzzes and he checks it. “What’s tomorrow?”

“Huh?” 

“What day of the week is tomorrow.” 

“Uh...Friday? I think?” 

“Okay.”

“Why do you ask?” 

“I need to borrow Arika’s car.” 

“Oh. Um...okay.” 


	11. White Hats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex summons a new ally. She has some words of support for Adams, and bullies Alex a bit. Everyone wins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, this is actually catching up to what I've written pretty quickly, but I cracked on today and I'm progressing significantly on the plot of this, so I'm happy about that.

The next morning, Adams wakes up to Alex about to leave. 

“You going out?”

“Yeah. Arika should be here until I get back at least. You’ll be fine.” 

“Alright.”

“Are you going back to sleep?” 

“Probably.” Adams stretches, and lets Blue cuddle into his arms. 

“Alright. I’m going.” 

“Bye.” 

-

Fortunately, Arika keeps a phone mount in her car, so Alex can use his GPS to navigate to PDX and park outside. Once he’s done, he pulls his phone down and waits. 

> _ Arika: Just so you know, I’m teaching Adams to cook  _
> 
> _ Alex: Don’t burn your house down.  _
> 
> _ Alex: I’ll be back in about half an hour then you can go to work.  _
> 
> _ Arika: make it quick, esposito.  _

Alex’s phone buzzes.

> _ W. Morgan: I’m just outside the baggage claim. _
> 
> _ Alex: Hang on. _

Alex opens the door of the car and gets out, before being approached by the person he’s here to meet. 

“Alex!” 

“Hey, Wynn.”

Wynn Morgan is taller than Alex, even without heels. In heels (small ones, too), she has a good four to five inches on him. She’s wearing a floppy white hat, black cat-eye sunglasses, and a light blue sundress.

“You look good.” 

“Thanks. Nice dress. Is that how you do it in California?” 

Wynn’s mouth twitches, and she lowers her sunglasses disapprovingly at Alex. 

“You’re one to talk.” 

“Come on. Arika needs the car back.”

Wynn picks up her (small) suitcase with one hand. “Get the back door for me?”

“Of course.” Alex opens the door, and Wynn puts the suitcase in before circling around and getting in on the passenger side. Alex gets back in, buckles his seatbelt, and sets his phone back up.

“Thanks for coming up here short notice.” 

“And miss the chance to see my old friends again?” Wynn replies with amusement. “It sounded like you needed my help.” 

“Why not get the band back together,” Alex snorts. “I have a feeling we may need to dip into the…”

“...illegal techniques we may or may not have used to evade Pearson?” Wynn smirks. “Yeah. I guess we can do that.” 

“Arika said you sold the camper.” 

“Don’t wanna stay here for too long?” 

“Who knows where ALT’s eyes are.” 

“People like that do tend to be a little unhappy with someone they might perceive as a thief.” 

Alex raises his eyebrows. “Who, me?” 

“Yes, you.” 

“I didn’t steal anything. He asked for my help and did all the real work getting out of there. Adams stole himself.”

“You know as well as I do they’re not gonna see it like that.” 

“Probably not.” Alex sighs, rubbing his face. 

“Why did you call me?” 

“Because I needed your help.” 

“And I’m guessing this isn’t like during the Pearson incident when i had to change your bandages because you were a stupid idiot who went out to do work after surg--”

“I didn’t know it was going to be that intense, okay? No, it’s not that. It’s Adams.” 

Wynn looks sideways at him. “What about him?”

“Hard to explain. Probably something you would understand, being in that facility for a while-”

“-except it was most of his life?”

“Don’t snark,” Alex snorts. “I’m trying my best. Who else would listen to him and at empathize a  _ bit? _ ” 

“You’re right, you’re right.” Wynn pauses. “What, do you want me to tell you what he says about ALT and the facility?”

“You don’t have to,” Alex says, “Unless you think it’s important, it’s your judgment.” 

“Then what do you want?” 

“I want you to help him feel less...alone.”

“Alone?” 

“He’s talked before about how he had brothers,” Alex says. “Others of the same kind. ALT killed them. From what I know. I can’t imagine how he feels.”

“There’s no one like him,” Wynn agrees. “I’ll talk to him, Alex.”

“Thank you.” 

“Not because I owe you a favor,” she clarifies, “But because you’re my friend.”

“-thanks."

Wynn adjusts her sunglasses. “Any tips?” 

“He doesn’t know a lot of pop culture references, he’s kind of awkward, but it’s not that bad.” 

“You think it’s cute?”

“-I--”

“I’ve got you there, huh.” 

Alex parks in Arika’s driveway. 

“Just treat him like an equal.”

“Duh, Alex. Duh.”

-

“I’m back,” Alex calls, opening the door. “Wynn’s here.” 

Arika runs out of the back rooms of the house. “Wynn!” 

They hug, and Wynn removes her sunglasses before looking over to the couch, where Adams is sitting, holding Blue (and looking nervous.) He jumps a bit when she makes eye contact with him, and then she makes her way over and sits next to them.

“Is she yours?”

“He. Yeah. Blue, say hi.” 

Wynn offers Blue a hand, and the husky sniffs her hand, then licks it. 

Alex absently scratches his chest, then looks at Arika. “I can drive you to work.” 

“Sure.” 

“Where’s Taylor?” 

“They got an uber outta here since it’s my car.” Arika grabs her bag. “Come on.” 

She exits, and Alex makes eye contact with Adams, who gives him a weak thumbs up. Alex returns an encouraging look, then exits. 

“I- um. I guess Alex told you abou-”

“Yes,” Wynn says. “Alex told me about you.” 

Adams pauses. “And...you…”

Wynn pauses, one hand on Blue’s jaw. 

“Look. Adams. I’ve been where you are right now. You’re scared. You’re worried that people won’t believe you, but maybe by now you’re surprised these ones do.” 

Blue butts his head into Wynn’s hand.

“You’re scared that they’re coming back for you. That they still want you for something- more experimentation, or vengeance, either one.”

Adams nods mutely. 

“And you’re lonely and scared and you’ve lost a lot, and you want to be here but at the same time it’s hard to trust anyone.”

“Got it in one,” Adams jokes, voice weak. 

“I understand all of that.” Wynn pauses. “I may not get being a robot. But I understand what’s happening to you right now. Do you trust us?”

“More than I’ve trusted...most anyone else.”

“Good.” Wynn’s mouth curls up slightly. “I mean, either way we plan to take pretty good care of you. But it’s better if you trust us.” 

Adams pauses. “I...trust…” he pauses, and shifts. “No offense meant to you and Taylor and Arika, but-”

“-but you trust Alex more because you met him first and he got you farther away from them?” 

“...yeah. Yeah.” 

“I’m not offended,” Wynn says, amused. “It makes sense.” 

She leans back onto the couch, and Blue sits back down on Adams. Blue rests his head on Adams’ chest while Wynn continues. 

“You wanna talk about it?” 

“...only- don’t tell the others. Not quite yet.”

“Done.”

Adams pauses, one hand moving on Blue’s ears. 

“I watched my brother die.”

“...I see.” 

Adams shakes his head. “No, no. I know that you had a sister-” 

“Older. Delilah.”

“-yes. But this is different.” Adams pauses. 

“I...I woke up in the snow with no idea of who I was, or where I was. I had nothing. I was nobody. And...I had a rough few days, then I met Four. We didn’t get to bond much before...um, before, but he- I- he was the first one there to acknowledge me. He called me his little brother. When ALT was coming for us he put himself between me and them and I don’t care if it was selfish, he did it. By that time, the others were dead. It was only us. I don’t know how we would have developed, but he was the only person I had in the whole world. My family. And then, when ALT had us, he--” Adams holds up one arm, and gestures down the forearm. 

“He told me to go find Sibellius- ‘father’- and he cut his arm open, pulled out his wires, and shorted the defense systems so I could go.” 

Adams drops his hands. 

“And then he died. In my arms. Everyone who could have helped me learn to  _ be. _ Gone. My second to last hope was that Sibellius actually gave a shit about teaching me how to exist, but unsurprisingly, the chances of that were nil.”

Adams squeezes Blue’s neck skin. 

“I don’t know how to exist. And that’s terrifying. And I don’t think anyone gets that. And I wish I had brothers who did.” 

“Siblings are good for that,” Wynn agrees. 

“So I’m not sad that I lost a brother. I’m upset that I never had one.” 

“I can’t say that I understand that,” Wynn muses, “But let me tell you a secret.”

“Go ahead?”

“Humans have no idea how to exist either.” She seems amused by her answer. “We’re all just as lost as you are.”

Adams gives her a hopeful look. “Really?”

“Really. We may all seem like we’ve figured ourself out. That there’s an order we impose on the universe. But it’s just...bullshit.” She gestures with one hand. “It’s as much your job to figure out how to exist as it is ours to help you.” 

“...thanks.” 

“That doesn’t mean that I’m telling you not to be sad you didn’t have time with your brothers. I’m just telling you...you still have a chance.”

“Thank you,” Adams says quietly. 

“No problem.” 

Wynn leans over, and gives him a gentle punch. He jumps. 

“Experiment solidarity.” 

“Ah-! Thank...thank you.”


	12. Pariah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Wynn talk health- or, _their_ health- and then have to explain some things to Adams, who is confused. Arika ~~was~~ is mistaken. ALT strikes back. Adams hears some things he really shouldn't have to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, finally, I get to adhere to my manifesto: every lifeline protagonist is trans. All of them. But especially Alex and Wynn, cause they get to talk about it this chapter. And give poor Adams a quick run on what's going on, because do _you_ think Sibellius thought that was relevant knowledge for an AI he never intended to use?

Alex gets back about half an hour later, and sees Wynn watching Family Feud reruns while Blue naps on the couch. 

“Where’s Adams?” 

“Taking a shower. I didn’t know he did that, but he said he needed one.” 

“I don’t know if he sweats, but he could use one anyway.” Alex sits down on the couch next to Wynn. 

“Alex.” 

“Yes?”

“Are you taking any health risks?” 

“Wynn-”

“You did it last time, I need to know.” 

“Are you?” Alex replies sardonically. 

“I used the Pearson settlement money to transition. That was nearly a year ago, Alex. That’s different.”

“How much did they give you?” 

“You were there.” 

“I’m not your lawyer.”

“1.75 million.”

“You’re a millionaire.” 

“Dropping 24,000 on plastic surgery wasn’t bad.”

“And the rest of it?” 

“Saved. You’re getting off topic.” 

“No, I haven’t had surgery since Pearson.” 

“T?” 

“Wynn.” 

“Alex. Don’t be an idiot. I’ve been taking E for years. I’m not letting you get away with acting like an idiot and disregarding your health.”

“No serious side effects so far.”

“Not letting you get away with it.” 

Alex sighs. “I told you. Pearson was a mistake. It had been a month or two, and I thought it was okay to fly out to California and get some files and talk to some people. Low-activity.” 

“And you didn’t fly back to Austin and send someone else.”

“Couldn’t leave you.” 

“I commend your morals,” Wynn comments, amused, “But don’t do that to yourself again.”

“I won’t.” 

“That’s all that I ask. Arika and Taylor might not have as many medical concerns as we do-”

“Taylor takes T.”

“Apart from that. But you’re lucky I never told them what you did.” 

“And you’re never gonna let me off the hook, huh?” 

“Nope,” Wynn says, changing the channel. “Never.” 

She channel surfs a moment, then looks up. 

“You can sit down, Adams. How long were you standing there?” 

“Not too long.” Adams sits down next to Blue. 

“You have something on your mind?”

“Um…” Adams pauses. “Sorry. I don’t want to offend-” 

“Adams. You’re not that old. You don’t have to act like a socialized human adult. You don’t have the answers to everything, and that’s okay.”

“-are you both sick?”

Wynn cocks her head. 

“Sorry, that probably sounded stupid and childish and I- I’m just worried, because it sounded like you were talking about  _ medicine _ and--” 

Adams is interrupted by Wynn laughing. 

“...sorry?” 

“No, no, I’m sorry. I’m just-- I’m not surprised that an evil bastard like your creator didn’t program you with that knowledge.” 

“I sounded like an idiot, huh.” 

“It’s fine,” Alex says. “We’ve heard worse.” 

“Alex and I-- and Taylor, but they talk about it less- we’re different.” 

“Well,” Adams says weakly, “I don’t imagine any of you are prime examples of the average American.” 

Wynn puts one hand over her mouth and snorts. “You’re right.” 

“It’s not something just anyone should know,” Alex points out. “And it’s not relevant unless it’s a medical situation or--” 

“Or some other things you won’t encounter with us,” Wynn interrupts. “Adams. You identify as male?” 

“I...guess?” he shrugs. “It’s not something I’ve ever thought about. I look like a guy and my brothers and Sibellius called me he, so I guess I’m a he. I don’t- I’m not wedded to that. Is that weird?” 

“No weirder than the rest of us,” Wynn says, satisfied. “No weirder than the rest of us.”

“We weren’t always Alex and Wynn as you know us now,” Alex says with a slight shrug. “It’s not that hard…”

-

Taylor comes home an hour later with a rented laptop, and then Arika returns in the evening. 

“Taylor, did you get it?” 

“Yeah, but I don’t see why you’d need-” 

“I’m doing a bit of homework.” 

“Arika,” Alex interrupts, entering the room. “Whatever you’re doing, I need you to run it by me. Now.”

Arika waves one hand around as she boots up the laptop. “I’m just gonna do some digging about ALT and-”

“Arika.” 

“What?” Arika snaps. “We’re not just gonna be sitting here, right? We gotta take those bastards down like we did with Pearson!”

“One thing at a time.” 

“What’s your plan, genius.” 

“We do what we did in California. We try to find evidence.”

“We’re not gonna find anything sitting here.”

“Arika, be patient.” 

“Sorry,” Arika says, opening the computer. “You know that’s not my strong suit.”

“Arika-”

“I’m good at this,” Arika replies. “I’m not gonna do anything stupid.”

“That’s the problem. You and I have very different definitions of ‘stupid.’ Whatever you’re thinking-”

Arika waves Alex away. “Relax.” 

“Arika, they’re going to have security.” 

“I’m not doing a deep dive. Just a bit of homework.” 

“Um...what’s going on?” Adams asks from the other side of the couch, muting the TV. Alex sighs. 

“Arika has some skill with CS, so she thinks she’s a hacker.” 

“I’m not going all Mr Robot on you. I’m just taking some info. And I’m great at programming. I’m a CS major, remember?”

“Right. Watch your back.” 

Arika spends a few minutes typing. “According to their servers, they’ve abandoned the facility in the Yukon. Or Alaska. It’s not clear on the location.” 

She pauses. “I’ve got some deleted emails on the hook. From Sibellius and...someone named Rosenkreutz?”

“I remember him,” Adams says softly.

“Where is he?”

“Dead.” 

Arika hums. “This is all what you were saying.” 

“I didn’t think that you could hack the facility from the outside. You couldn’t even get out without going through Sibellius.” 

“Oh, I’m not. Pullmann saved these to a server in Jersey. I don’t know why, though.”

“Are...are there any more files on Sibellius?”

Arika pauses. “A...few.”

“Files on Sibellius,” Alex asks, “Or files  _ from _ Sibellius?”

“Both.” 

Alex looks over Arika’s shoulder. 

> > Adams series v1.94 (I. Adams) 
> 
> > Adams series v2.34 (II. Adams)
> 
> > Adams series v3.45 (III. Adams)
> 
> > Adams series v4.12 (IV. Adams)
> 
> > Adams series v5.03 (V. Adams) 

“5.03 is not bad.” 

Adams looks confused and slightly hurt. 

“Is that me?”

“See for yourself.”

Adams looks at the folders. “He...I…” 

“Your call,” Arika says.

“Can you save all of them for later?” 

“Sure.”

Arika presses some buttons. “There.” 

“Arika, what’s that?” 

> > Loading for_v_adams.exe

Adams flinches back. “No-”

“I knew you would come back.”

“Nonononono-”

Arika jumps as the video takes up the whole screen. 

“Is that him?” Alex asks urgently. “Sibellius.” 

Adams shakes his head. 

“Sibellius looked like me. The, um. I never noticed until he said, but...the same eyes.”

That’s probably why Adams dyed his hair, Alex thinks. 

“I wanted to tell you something,” the figure on the screen says. His face is shadowed, and Arika begins typing. 

“He’s trying to track us.”

“Arika, shut it down!” 

“What do you think I’m doing?”

“After Werner died, I thought long and hard about what happened. He told me, of course. He said that you were the last one left in the Adams series, and that I would have to decide what to do with you. I thought long and hard about my answer.” 

“I get the feeling I’m not gonna like that answer,” Adams comments weakly. 

“I’m going to track you down. Through every terrain, to every corner of the earth. There is  _ nowhere _ you can hide, and no human who will help something like you. I will make sure of it. You are the last of your kind, and you are going to die alone. I will make quite sure of that.”

Alex shifts his gaze to Adams, who is shaking. Hard. 

“You killed my friend, you disgusting machine. And you will never live free of what you are. Remember your place. Pullmann out.” 

The video blinks out, and Arika snarls. 

“Asshole.” 

“What about the tracker.” 

“They got down to the city before I shut them down. They know where we are.” 

“I told you not to do this for a reason.”

Arika and Alex lock eyes for a moment, arguing nonverbally, before Alex jerks his head towards the hall. 

“Pack. Now.” 

“What, are we going back to the camper days?” 

“Yes. Pack now. Both of you.” 

Arika and Taylor leave, fighting quietly. Alex sits down next to Adams, whose hands are clenched in his lap. 

“I’m sorry for Ari-”

“It’s not her fault,” Adams says quietly. “It’s mine.”

“How is it your fault.” 

“It’s like Sibellius and Pullmann said,” Adams admits quietly. “I will never be as good as you. I will never have anyone like me ever again. And they’re not gonna let me go. I’ve put all of you in danger. I’ve put everyone I touch in danger! I don’t- I don’t deserve this much compassion.”

Reflexively, Alex pulls Adams into a hug. He feels the android stiffen at the gesture, and then relax.

“This is a hug?”

“You’ve never been hugged before?” 

“Never.” 

“Then give it a minute,” Alex insists softly. “You are just as good as we are. And we are not afraid of anything ALT can do to us. And we will-  _ I _ will- keep you safe.”

“You don’t have t-”

“But that doesn’t mean I won’t.” 

Adams gives in, putting his head on Alex’s shoulder. 

“Thank you.” 

“You deserve better.”


	13. Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex takes the wheel- figuratively and literally. Wynn demonstrates her deep, deep well of cash. Adams wants to know how Alex does it. Alex monologues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again-- WOW I'm catching up with myself fast. I swear I wrote this on what, Monday? Jeez.

Alex lets Adams stay with him again that night, and in the morning, he wakes up early. The sun is coming up, and Adams is sleeping on him still. For once the android is having a moment of peace, his dyed-red hair down and tangled across his face. Alex snorts softly and brushes some of it out of Adams’ eyes. Adams makes a quiet noise. 

Alex lifts his eyes to the hall, where he sees Wynn. 

“We need a new camper.” 

“I know.” She’s dressed fully, in a new dress and sunglasses combo. “I went on craigslist last night. I’m gonna get cash and go pick one up.” 

“This isn’t gonna be easy. Sorry I dragged you all back into this.” 

“Alex,” Wynn comments with a sigh, “When will you understand that we all just want to help. You’re not the only one. You can’t do everything yourself.” 

“When should I call the police.”

“Give me two hours.” 

“You got it."

Wynn makes her exit, and Alex sighs.

He grabs the TV remote, humming absently, one hand in Adams’ long hair.

_ “You've got strength, you've got soul, you've felt pain, you can love... _ _ ” _

He turns on the TV.

-

Adams wakes up almost an hour later, then realizes he’s lying down on Alex’s stomach and chest, and then flushes and sits up. 

“Sorry-”

“It’s fine. Did you sleep?”

“Yeah.”

Adams yawns. “I think I need a hairbrush.” 

“That’s a problem with growing it out.”

“Can we buy one?” 

“Yeah. Before we leave.”

“...leave?” Adams tries to comb his hair out with one hand. 

“For a while after we discovered the facility, we had to hit the road for a bit to avoid Pearson. We’re just gonna...return to our roots.”

“And do what?”

Alex shrugs. 

“There are a couple things we can do. We can try to go back to the Yukon facility-”

“Absolutely not,” Adams interrupts. “I don’t want to go back there as long as I live.” 

“There’s a place we could move to. In Texas.”

“...Texas? It’s warmer there, isn’t it?” 

Alex snorts, amused. “Much warmer.” 

“Then I like that idea. I’ve had enough cold to last a lifetime.”

“Texas it is.” 

-

“Here’s the plan,” Alex declares as soon as Wynn returns with the camper and he can gather everyone in one room. 

“ALT already tore up Alaska looking for Adams, and after seeing that, I doubt they’ll have any compunction coming here. That’s not surprising, we’ve dealt with that before. We have to get out of here. Arika, does your...uh...foster dad know to keep quiet?” 

“Won’t talk to anyone about anything without a lawyer.” 

“Good. And you’re both ready to go.”

“Quit my job ahead of vanishing for a month or two.” 

“Taylor?” 

“I invented a family emergency that should take up a good few months, yep.” 

“Wynn?” 

“I’m a millionaire, Alex. I don’t have a job.” 

“Perfect. We’re driving to Austin, and we leave tonight.”

“Who’s driving?” Arika asks, and Alex nods. 

“I’m getting into that. I propose Wynn and I trade off, since we’re the oldest-”

“Wynn’s not that old.”

“You’re twenty, Arika, I’m twenty-six.” 

“And I’m twenty-seven,” Alex says pointedly. “Wynn and I trade off. Park at night. If we run into any cops,  _ I _ talk to them and  _ I alone. _ I don’t care what happens, give them my phone number and refuse to say anything else.” 

“Jeez, dad.” 

“Can’t be too careful,” Alex says. “We leave this afternoon.” 

“Why not tomorrow morning?” 

“Because I doubt that we’ll make it to tomorrow morning. Wynn, is the camper ready to go?” 

“If we can settle sleeping arrangements on the way.” 

“What’s it got?”

“Queen in the back, one foldout full, and a twin.”

“I’ll take the twin,” Taylor says. 

“I can take it too,” Adams points out. Wynn shakes her head. 

“It’s over the front, there’s a ladder to get up there, your dog can’t-” 

“Taylor can have it,” Adams interrupts. 

“So we have to take it in teams for the other two,” Arika says. “He should get the queen either way, let him sleep with the dog.”

Wynn and Alex look at each other, before Alex sighs. 

“We’ve slept together on the couch the last few nights anyway, do you two mind-” 

“No,” Adams says, and Alex isn’t sure if that’s a blush or not.

“Then Arika and I can take the full,” Wynn says, and Adams isn’t sure, but he thinks Taylor makes a face at Arika.

“Then that’s the plan. Get everything in there. Sweep the house for anything that you don’t want them to find. Don’t take chances. Adams, take everything you have.” 

“Got it.” 

Alex checks his phone.

“Two hours.”

-

Alex gets them all settled and on the road before nightfall. They stop at a drive-thru, which fuels everyone up, and as they’re hitting the parts of Oregon with fewer buildings, Adams sits down in the passenger seat, and Blue curls up in the aisle. 

“Alex?” 

“Yeah?”

“How do you do it? All of this. It’s just that nothing seems to stop you.” 

Alex sighs. “Thanks for the faith, Adams. But that’s not true.” 

“It definitely seems like it.” 

Alex taps the wheel. 

“What I’ve seen...I’ve learned a lot. What do you do when the world is against you, and you have nowhere to go, and people to protect, and you’re afraid?” 

“I could use the advice.” 

“You get to work.” 

Adams catches the determined look in Alex’s eye. “You do everything you can and you don’t let anyone stop you until you  _ find _ a place to go and a way to keep your people safe. You never surrender.” 

Adams looks at him carefully. The setting sun catches Alex’s black hair and dark brown skin and the bleached white of his messy dress shirt. 

Adams wonders distantly what he’s feeling. Sometimes he doesn’t understand himself. 

“Oh.” 

“It’s not a bad thing.” Alex pauses. “It’s a learned thing. And once you do it’s hard to stop...taking people in, fighting harder.” 

“Do you regret-”

“I don’t regret taking you in,” Alex interrupts firmly. “I think you don’t give yourself enough credit, Adams. You understand a lot more than you think you do. You’re a decently quick thinker, and you pay attention, and you’re loyal. You feel affection better than a lot of humans I’ve met. And you’re kind. That’s what matters.”

It might just be the pink hints in the light, but Alex thinks he sees Adams flush. 

“Thanks.” 

“I mean it. Can you bring me some fries?” 

Adams stands up, and Blue looks up at him. “Sure.”


	14. Something I Can Never Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adams and Alex share another moment, because the rate at which they share moments is increasing rapidly. Adams asks Taylor for help. Taylor is surprisingly good at both taking care of their mice, and talking to Adams about how to Feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some love for everyone's favorite space cadet. They don't feature as prominently in the premise of this as Adams and Alex, so over the next few chapters Arika, Taylor, and Wynn will be getting some limelight before shit hits the fan.

Late that night, Wynn parks them off the road and everyone is managing (badly) at using one bathroom.

Adams is efficient at getting ready for bed- he finishes first, and closes the door to the back of the camper and gets in the bed.

“Blue, c’mon!”

The dog jumps onto the bed, and curls up on his feet.

“Good boy.”

Alex enters, and shuts the door behind him.

“Taylor and Arika are having an argument because Taylor brought their mice.”

Adams raises his eyebrows. “Their mice?”

“They have four mice they did behavioral studies on. Taylor’s keeping them in a shoebox.”

“As long as they’re not running around…”

“Taylor swears they won’t.”

Alex starts unbuttoning his shirt, and Adams feels...again, something. Embarrassment? But no, he shouldn’t, it’s just Alex. They’re familiar. Adams trusts Alex.

Alex faces away from Adams as he pulls sweatpants on.

“Well, I guess we can’t stop them from taking the mice now.”

Alex snorts, amused. “Guess not."

Alex turns around, holding an old t-shirt, and Adams swallows.

“Oh. Right. Scars.”

“It’s okay,” Adams says quickly. “I was just- surprised. I didn’t think they’d look like that.”

“What did you think they’d look like?” Alex snorts, amused.

“I don’t know.”

Alex puts his shirt on.

“Well, that’s what they look like. Are you freaked out?”

“No,” Adams says quickly. “You look fine. You’re still...you. Just, now I know more about you, right?”

“Guess you do.”

Alex turns off the lights gets into bed. Adams rolls over on his side.

“Did it hurt?”

“Yeah. Some. But it was what I wanted, so it was worth it.”

“I’m glad you got what you wanted,” Adams says. “You deserve to be the person you want.”

“Never surrender,” Alex says quietly.

“Alex?”

“Yes?”

“I trust you.

Alex feels his face heat up. He hates when Wynn _and_ Arika are right about him.

“And I won’t let you down.”

-

“Taylor.”

“Yes?”

Adams gestures to the back room.

“Can I speak to you in private?”

“Sure.”

Taylor follows Adams into the back, holding their box of mice. Adams shuts the door.

“What’s the matter?”

Adams sighs, beginning to pace. The walls of the camper hum as Alex drives it down the interstate. Blue follows Adams at his heels.

“I can’t talk to Alex about this, and I’m pretty sure Wynn and Arika would just tell him-”

“Tell him what?”

Adams sighs. “I trust Alex more than anyone- no offense- but there’s just something else--”

“What,” Taylor asks, semi-amused, “Like a crush…?”

Adams freezes. “Yes? No? I don’t know?”

“Okay, what does this feel like for you.”

Adams groans softly.

“I trust him with my life. We click. I feel like he _understands_ and I thought nobody would ever _get_ it, but-”

“But you feel like he does and that means something to you and you’re not sure what?”

“Yes!”

“And you know what a crush is but you’ve never felt one before so you have no idea what’s going on in your own head.”

“YES!” Adams sighs. “And if it _is_ a crush I have no idea what to do!”

Taylor laughs, amused. “Okay. Take a breath.”

Adams stops pacing, then drops his arms and looks at Taylor. “What the hell do I do. Is it a crush?”

“I can’t tell you that,” Taylor points out, “It’s your call.”

“Fuck.”

“Having a crush is just part of being human,” Taylor points out. “Just- think about it some. How do you feel about trusting Alex?”

“I want to. I like spending time with him. Is that ba-”

“Shh,” Taylor says, waving for him to shut up a moment.

“Would you kiss Alex? Have you thought about it?”

Adams flushes dark red, and Taylor can’t help but laugh.

“I’m gonna take that as a yes, unless-?”

“Yes,” Adams mutters, ducking his head.

“Sounds to me like you’ve got it worse than Arika has for Wynn.”

“I thought she had,” Adams mumbles. Taylor stands up.

“Well if you ask me, after we get to Texas, talk to him. He cares for you, you know. Different from how he likes the rest of us. Alex is a protective guy. He takes people in. But I’ve never seen anyone like you.”

“What do you mean?”

“He’d sit up with Arika and Wynn,” Taylor says, “If they needed him. But he’d wait for them to ask. He’d never act first if he didn’t really like you. He doesn’t step onto what he thinks is someone else’s boundaries unless he considers it important.”

“So you think he likes me because we watched some reruns of Seinfeld when I couldn’t sleep?”

Taylor shrugs. “When you take down an evil corporation with someone, you get to know them. I don’t know how to word it, dude, I can just sense it.”

“This isn’t normal, is it.”

“What do you mean?”

Adams gestures to his head and begins pacing again, Blue at his heels. “None of this is in my head. I know about crushes and I know how to act like a human. But the idea of ‘crush’ in my, well, programming- it isn’t this.”

“You mean heterosexual? A woman?”

“-yeah.”

“Listen, Adams. It’s perfectly fine, okay? Don’t take anyone else’s word to the contrary. Love is never _wrong_ , regardless of what that dickweed put in your head.” Taylor reaches up and knocks Adams on the head gently. “You caring about Alex isn’t bad.”

Adams takes a deep breath and folds his arms. “Right. Programming isn’t always right. Sibellius is usually wrong. He’s been wrong about other things before.”

“What do you mean?”

“About Alex and Wynn and _you_. He didn’t put it in my head, being transgender.”

“And what do you think now?”

“I want you to be happy,” Adams replies, without a trace of hesitation. “You are who you are. I accept that and I care about you still. And I still...have feelings for Alex. I don’t know if I could even stop feeling that.”

“Then you’re doing fine,” Taylor says cheerily, opening the box and scooping out one of the white mice. “Adams, we all have 'programming' like that. Things we know we're not supposed to think but we do anyway. Your reaction to what you're taught makes you who you are. C’mon, Wildboy.”

“Taylor?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you. And, um, you won’t…?”

“Safe with me, chief!” Taylor says cheerfully, opening the door. “And good luck.”

Adams sits down on the bed, and Blue jumps up next to him.

“I know,” Adams says. “But I think I need a human companion just as much as I need you, boy.”


	15. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang tries the world's greatest fast food burgers. Arika and Taylor have a depressing chat set to depressing music. About Arika's past. And their present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a Californian, my strong opinion on In N Out is that they have the best fast food known to man. Sorry, every other state in the union. This one's ours.
> 
> (The song Taylor so ironically plays while Arika talks is on my Arika playlist, not at all incidentally- it's All is Well (Goodbye, Goodbye) by Radical Face.)

On the second day proper, they get all the way through Idaho and some ways into Utah before they pull over. Wynn buys In-N-Out outside of Salt Lake City that night, and they actually sit at the table for a proper dinner for once. Alex reckons that they should drive for maybe an hour or two more before camping for the night.

Adams sits at the edge of the booth inside the camper, feeding Blue a patty from the second burger he requested.

“Did you buy that for the dog?” Alex asks, and Adams nods. 

“He gets to eat everything I do. He’s my equal.”

Alex nods, mouth full. Arika puts her elbows up on the table. 

“I didn’t believe you when you said this place was the best, Wynn. I was fuckin’ wrong.” 

“The only good thing California gave the world,” Wynn agrees, tossing a fry into her mouth. 

“I heard they got em in Austin a few years ago,” Taylor comments. “I, uh, might have to leave you and chase this burger, Arika.” 

“No no, I’m coming with you.”

Blue snaps a piece of meat out of Adams’ hand.

“Good boy.” 

Arika gestures with her burger. “Why can’t Taylor and I do some driving after this?” 

“What?” Alex says, disbelieving. 

“I dunno, driving is relaxing. I promise I won’t get road rage and ram anybody else. And by Taylor too I mean they can sit in the passenger seat and talk to me.”

“Why are you signing me up for-” 

“I’ll let you pick music.”

“Never mind.” 

Alex pauses and looks at both of them. 

“Fine. Be good.” 

-

Arika shifts the camper into high gear as she hits the highway. Taylor scrolls through music options on their phone next to her. 

“Did you wanna talk about something? The way you asked for this at dinner, it sounded like you wanted to talk to me in private.” 

Wynn is at the table, headphones in. Alex and Adams are in the back, taking advantage of the wifi available in the camper (thanks to Wynn’s laptop.) 

Taylor clicks an option in Spotify, then sets their phone down. Music filters softly from the radio.

> _ It’s hard to keep the rainclouds out  _
> 
> _ When the window’s never closed.  _
> 
> _ The house feels like a graveyard now, _
> 
> _ Like the floorboards hide the bones.  _

Arika sighs, tense.

“Feel kinda shitty that I got ALT on our tail, but-”

“No one seems mad.”

“That’s fine,” Arika says, “I don’t care what they think. What I care is that people like that don’t care about the law, they’ll kill whoever the fuck they want to get what they want.”

She sighs. “I know that better than anyone.”

Taylor winces. “Ah, yeah."

Arika sighs, and throws a quick look to the back of the cabin. 

“Look. Taylor. We’ve talked about this before.” 

> _ And I have lost your face  _
> 
> _ It slips between my fingers now.  _
> 
> _ And all the world is gray,  _
> 
> _ As though you took the colors with you  _
> 
> _ When you went and passed away.  _

She stares at the dusky road, and her jaw tightens. Taylor looks at her. 

“What happened to your family?” 

Arika sighs. “They were murdered. I told you that. By Pearson.” 

“But you were there?”

Arika almost snarls at that comment. “Yes. I was there.” 

She takes a breath. 

“We were staying in Austin at the time. S’ how Alex got dragged into it. Vacation. My parents were whistleblowing from Pearson.”

> _ I remember how the bedroom looked  _
> 
> _ When you left to see the lord _
> 
> _ The sheets were a mess,  _
> 
> _ And your clothes were all wrecked  _
> 
> _ In a pile by the door… _

Arika takes a tense breath. 

“I had a little brother. We were woken up by the noise. I saw them in the house. I told him to hide while I climbed out the window and ran for help.”

“And when you got back…” 

Arika growls softly. “I should have taken him with me. Idiot, idiot, idiot.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

> _ Though my blood runs the same as it did before, _
> 
> _ Only difference is now? I don’t feel it anymore. _

“It doesn’t matter,” Arika says, as if it matters very much. 

“You think ALT’s that ruthless?” 

“Taylor, look around. They were willing to kill Adams- well, his consciousness- to get what they want. They intend to kill him  _ now. _ Did you hear the things that disgusting fuck Pullmann said to him?” 

> _ So I collected all our plans and crimes,  _
> 
> _ And I set them all alight. _
> 
> _ The only thing that bound me to this place, _
> 
> _ You took with you when you died _
> 
> _ So goodbye, goodbye. _

“Good point,” Taylor says, sinking slightly in their seat. “D’you feel like ALT is scarier than Pearson?” 

“Depends,” Arika says. “Pearson was cold. They did what they did because they thought it was right and they had no hangups. ALT is...different. After Sibellius died, they started chasing us for  _ revenge _ , not just because they want to stop us. Is ALT’s revenge scarier than Pearson’s ‘necessary action’? You tell me.” 

“Gotta point,” Taylor agrees. “And they’re both scum.” 

“Yeah. They are.” 

“Jesus, might as well put on some lighter music,” Taylor comments. “How long before Alex makes us stop?” 

“Like 2 hours.”

“Hmm…what about Death Cab?”


	16. The Stray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adams hears a little too much. Alex mentions his family. Wynn and Arika talk Pearson, and real-life superheroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this fic is starting to close up, I realized I haven't made any thanks! 
> 
> Thanks to @king-rancho on tumblr, my DM. I love them so so so much. Also they got me into lifeline, so this is their fault. 
> 
> Thanks to @mettatoning on tumblr, who enables me constantly, and has always been a good beta for parts of this fic I was more insecure about. 
> 
> Thanks to @punkxican on tumblr, for running through this chapter with me to check my spanish and letting me sort out all my Alex and Alex accessories!
> 
> And thank you to @vitadams on tumblr, for pressuring me into posting this AU. Because I caved. And the response has been lovely and Good. So thank you!

For once, that night, Adams can’t sleep. 

Normally, he falls asleep easily (and then has nightmares- or, more recently, doesn’t dream at all, provided Alex or even one of the others is there.) 

But now it’s late, and Alex is sleeping next to him, and Blue is letting him scratch behind the Siberian husky’s ears, and Adams can’t close his eyes.

Adams hears Alex move, and say something under his breath, voice heavy with sleep. Adams listens.

“Cata.”

Adams weighs whether he should poke Alex, or what. 

“Ven al supermercado. Ahora. Necesito...”

Adams gently prods Alex, who makes a sleepy noise, and rolls over. 

Adams watches Alex until he falls asleep.

-

“I didn’t know you could speak Spanish,” Adams says conversationally, and Alex pauses. 

“Why do you say that?”

Ironically, they’re passing into New Mexico about now, Alex in the driver’s seat and Adams (with Blue) in the passenger’s. 

“You were saying something in your sleep last night.” Adams pauses. “Like you were talking to someone.” 

Alex sighs. 

“I mostly speak Spanish with my family, that’s why. And I’m not that good at it, anyway.”

“Oh.” 

“I never picked up on reading it,” Alex admits. “Not my best class in high school.”

“I still think it’s neat,” Adams says tentatively. “I think in the files somewhere it mentioned that Sibellius spoke fluent German, but I don’t speak anything. Except English.”

Adams pauses. “Family?” 

It’s tradition to meet your partner’s family, Adams thinks. Maybe he’s getting ahead of himself, but how would Alex even explain him? Would he mind?

Alex pauses. “I have two younger sisters. Cat and Izzy.”

“Oh.”

“They’re both doing fine. We’re not that close anymore.”

“...anymore?”

Alex pauses. “It’s partially my fault. I grew up too fast for them. There’s a lot they don’t know. We just don’t talk.” 

“A sibling is worth a lot,” Adams says almost wistfully. “Do you want to talk to them again?” 

“I don’t know, Adams.” Alex sighs, putting his elbow on the door and leaning his head on his left hand. 

“I’d rather keep them out of this.” 

“I understand,” Adams says. Alex pauses. 

“Adams?” 

“Yes?” 

“The files Arika stole, they had a video of your talk with Sibellius. It’s almost everything we need to take them down. But that’s not the point, right now. The point is...I understand what you did, and you did it because it was right. I- I’m not in the mood to talk about it right now, but in the interest of honesty- I know what having a shitty creator is.” 

Adams swallows. “Alex…” 

“You talk in your sleep too,” Alex says, amused. “It’s fine. I don’t listen that much.” 

Adams rubs Blue’s flank and sighs.

“I trust you. A hundred percent. And it just feels...natural, that way. I don’t mind if you listen, or look at any of those files. You’re...special. They’re- we--” Adams ducks his head. 

“I, um. I trust you to speak for me. To the world. If they won’t listen to me, like ALT doesn’t. If...if people are scared of me, or don’t think that I can feel things, I…” 

“Adams.” 

“Yes?” 

“I told you, I take care of my own,” Alex interrupts gently. “And you count, now. I promise that if after this people are afraid of you, I will work every day to make sure that you are okay.” 

It’s like standing at the edge of a cliff, Adams thinks. It would be very easy to jump, after all, he just managed that speech. “I think I love you” is not that much more. 

And at the same time, that’s terrifying. He’s not sure how he could possibly say that quite yet. 

“Thank you.” 

Adams turns away from that cliff. Not right now. 

-

They’re halfway through New Mexico when they stop for the night in a national park.

Wynn is sitting outside, on the hood of the camper, in the rapidly dying light, when Arika hops up next to her. 

“Buying Adams a cake was a bad idea,” Wynn says, and Arika snorts. 

“Gotta give him some nice things.” 

They’re silent for a while, then Arika looks at Wynn. 

“You’re still wearing your sunglasses.” 

“I- I am, aren’t I?” 

Wynn removes her sunglasses and puts them in a pocket of her dress. 

“Why do you always wear those?” 

Wynn sighs. “My eyes.” 

“What, is it a UV thing?” 

Wynn snorts. “No, it’s a they-scare-people thing.” 

“What, that scares people?” 

“Yeah. Because every day you see an abnormally tall and strong woman with one eye that’s borderline unnaturally green.” 

“It doesn’t look that unnatural.”

“Arika, thank you, but you know me.” 

Arika shrugs. “It looks fine.” 

“And it’s...a  _ reminder _ of what happened down by Joshua Tree. I didn’t ask for them to do this to me.” 

“Does anyone.” 

“Fair.” Wynn looks up at the night sky. “Having new things about me that Pearson made \- it’s odd. It’s part of me now, but not one I’m sure I want. Like the eye.” 

“It’s pretty cool, though,” Arika says. “You’d make a sick superheroine. You’re already a millionaire, that’s the first step.” 

“Yeah? What’s my secret identity.”

“I need more time to think of a name,” Arika says, “But you go around fighting corruption and shit. Punch ‘em out.” 

Wynn laughs. “Well, maybe after this I can look into some spandex.” 

“Maybe Adams will be your sidekick.”

“I’ll ask him.”

“Wynn?” 

“Yes?” 

“I think your eyes look great.” Arika flushes, and she's not sure if the pink on her face is visible in the dying light.

“Thanks, Arika.” 

“No problem.”


	17. This World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex spots trouble. Arika draws a line in the sand, and scares the piss out of Adams in the process. Taylor's watch begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> statistics about this fic in the last few chapters of its life: 
> 
> Every chapter posted, I had at least 3 written ahead on file at any given time.

When they cross the border into Texas, Alex adjusts the mirror with one hand. 

“Adams, close the blinds.” 

“What?” 

“Black car. Following us for about half an hour. Noticed a few more waiting by the exit ramps where I would have gone. Wynn, can you check GPS for me?” 

Wynn pulls out her phone while Adams follows instructions. “What for?” 

“I think they’re trying to direct us to a place near here. Do you see a chemical plant on the map?” 

Wynn is silent for a moment. 

“Yeah.” 

“We’re approaching it, right?” 

“How’d you know?” 

“Well, I have a basic understanding of the geography of Texas, and I did my homework on ALT holdings and subsidiaries. It wasn’t that hard. And they aren’t chasing us yet, so they must want to get us alone.” 

Alex sees Adams shaking slightly in the rearview mirror. 

“So what do we do?” 

“I’m gonna try and lose them closer to the place. We may have to go in there and confront them.” 

Adams looks terrified. “If we have to…”

Arika looks at Alex. 

“What’s the plan, Esposito.” 

“Let me think,” Alex says. 

Arika eyes Adams and jerks her head towards the back. 

“C’mon Blue.” 

-

“Alright,” Arika says, shutting the door behind herself. 

“What’s the matter?” Adams says, gesturing for Blue to jump onto the bed with him. 

“Look. I haven’t had a chance to get you alone and now that Alex is gonna have his gears turning for about a year, that’s good enough.” 

Arika puts her hands on her hips and looks at Adams. 

“You like him, huh?” 

Adams flushes. “I-” 

“Look, what’s going on with you two isn’t my business. But I’ll tell you what I know about Alex.” 

Arika leans in so she’s intimidatingly close to Adams. 

“I bully the guy, but Alex hasn’t had the best lot in life either. If whatever you think you’re playing at doesn’t work out, he’ll be hurt, but he won’t say a word about it. He’ll work his butt off trying to improve himself is what.” 

“I’m not like that,” Adams says, surprised. “I just like-” 

Arika waves her hand. “What I’m trying to say is that I didn’t tell you this, but Alex’s family is for the most part, crap. I don’t trust most of em as far as I can throw ‘em.” 

“All I know is that he said he had younger sisters.” 

“Don’t trust them either,” Arika says. “With humans, younger siblings can overlook how hard the older ones have it.” 

“What...happened?” Adams asks, and Arika sighs. 

“Both parents, bastards. Alcoholic. Absent. Younger siblings. Alex was stubborn as usual and refused to give in. Worked his ass off taking care of those two. And what happens to them?”

“You tell me?”

“They think he’s too cold when their jackass parents come around every so often to try and apologize.” 

Adams scratches Blue. 

“That’s awful.” 

“So listen,” Arika says, resuming a threatening posture, “Alex worked his ass off to get where he is. He went to night school after finishing high school and worked a shitty fast food job. He was the last one to leave at night and the first one to return in the morning. He made detective at twenty-two and got into the bureau at twenty-four and took down Pearson shortly after. Because he’s a fucking stubborn, hardworking son of a bitch.” Arika actually sounds downright affectionate, surprisingly. “I’d say I won’t let you be the thing that takes him out, but this is out of my hands. I’m leaving it up to you two.” 

“...thank you?” 

“Don’t thank me yet,” Arika says. “Because listen, I can’t be a protective older sibling to Alex...because he’s like seven years older than me. But I can make it my business to have a personal fucking vendetta against  _ anyone _ who makes his life even  _ slightly _ more hellish.” 

“I read you,” Adams says, voice slightly weak. 

“So whatever the fuck happens, ask yourself if you’d do what he has if  _ you _ were helping you. If not, I don’t think you’re gonna work out and save your fucking time. Clear?”

“Crystal.”

-

Alex loses the cars and parks on a dirt road. 

“We’ll have to walk in from here. Taylor, can you be on getaway?” 

“Why me?” 

“I may need Adams to help me interact with these guys, and Arika and Wynn are combat ready. Avoid contact with ALT. Do whatever you have to. Got it?”

Taylor gives Alex a small salute. “Got it.” 

Alex opens his bag and pulls out his badge and gun. 

“What, I don’t get one?” Arika asks, and Alex sighs. 

“We’ll  _ see. _ ” 

Wynn removes her sunglasses and hat before switching into exercise pants and a tank top. 

Alex loads his gun. “Let’s go.” 

“Come on, Blue,” Adams says, looking sick to his stomach. “Let’s try this again.” 

Once they exit, Taylor turns the car off, locks the doors, and hides out in the back where hopefully, no one approaching can see them.


	18. Trompe L'Oeil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor snarks, and snarks like their life depends on it. (It's their best skill.) Wynn reveals some secret abilities. Somebody (Alex) allows Arika to hold a gun. Adams and Alex approach the center of the maze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact of the chapter: 
> 
> Every chapter is named after a song, as is the actual fic. The vast majority are instrumentals. "The Maze" is a theme in Westworld about android development I thought would apply...well, Adams talks about it next chapter, so I won't spoil it. 
> 
> Pinky and the Brain reference from Taylor dedicated to @mettatoning. A gift for you.

It’s not that much later that Taylor hears a knock on the door. Their ears prick up, and they wait. There’s another knock.

“I don’t think they’re in here.”

“You don’t know that.”

Taylor moves the lid slightly off their box of mice just in case, and leans in to the driver’s area.

“Hello?” they say, faux cheerily, and the two ALT agents they heard circle around to both the driver’s and passenger side windows.

“Sir, can you let us in?”

“Well, I’m no sir, but I’m afraid I can’t do that.”

“Apologies. Ma’am, th-”

“No no. Definitely not ma’am.”

They both seem confused by this, and Taylor feels a rush. Their time has come.

“You can’t be _neith-_ ”

“And according to all known laws of aviation there is no way a bee should be able to fly,” Taylor points out, “Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. The bee, of course, flies anyway, because it doesn’t care what humans think are impossible, and neither do I.”

Arika would have been so amused with that, Taylor thinks, pleased. She would have fucking loved it.

“Well what’s your gender then, kid.”

“My gender is-” Taylor proceeds to innocuously lean on the horn, counting to fifteen in their head.

The agents glare, and Taylor feels quite pleased.

“You’re making a simple question harder than it has to be.”

“You’re making a simple question, the assumption of what gender I presumably have, the basis of our entire interaction,” Taylor says. “Really, it’s kind of rude to ask, isn’t it? We don’t even know each other and you just come here asking me personal questions about myself-”

“This isn’t funny.”

Actually, it’s pretty funny, Taylor thinks.

“Your friends have some ALT property. Where’d they go.”

“ALT Property?” Taylor feigns surprise. “I didn’t see any _things_ that they might have taken.”

They pause, tapping the wheel. “I’m very offended that you made such rude assumptions about me based on my appearance. Where can I talk to your boss?”

“Dr. Pullmann is waiting inside. We can escort you.”

Taylor processes that, and wonders how they can warn the others, before snorting. They are not that stupid.

“I’m not talking to anybody without my lawyer. It’s insensitive, I’ll have you know.”

“This would be easier if you just told us how to refer to-”

“Taylor.”

“What?”

“I am _Taylor._ ”

“But what _are_ you?”

“A biologist.”

“That’s very fascinating, but what’s in your pants.”

“Well scientifically, veins, arteries, capillaries, muscle, bone, and the _components_ of-”

“Are you a male or a female.”

“Actually, I’m a genetically engineered lab mouse with plans to take over the world.” Taylor is pleased with how well they managed the voice on that. Because it was amazing. Years of impressions are finally paying off. They grab one of their mice from the box, a white one- well, they’re all white- and holds it up in front of their face.

“Zort!”

The joke is too good to let go, okay? They’ve had that exact response to that irritating question planned for a while.

Taylor can hear the annoyed groans through the window.

Hopefully this is keeping these goons off of the others’ back for at least a while.

-

“Couldn’t we have just lost them,” Adams mumbles, and Alex shakes his head.

“Pullmann is probably here. That’s what the high security presence indicates. And if he isn’t, he will be soon.”

“That’s exactly why I don’t wanna be here.”

Blue’s ears prick up, and he growls softly. Adams looks down at the dog.

“What is it, boy?”

Alex looks around, gun in one hand, before pointing it at a spot in the trees.

“Sh.”

Down the path, they spot a guard. Alex whistles to get their attention, and gestures with his gun.

“Come here. Slowly. Hands up.”

The guard complies, and Alex keeps his gun trained on them. “Arika, take the gun.”

“Aw, perfect,” Arika says, disarming them.

“Wynn, knock them out.”

Wynn cracks her knuckles, a small smirk forming on her face.

“With pleasure.”

There’s a thud, and Wynn shoves the body into the bushes.

“Okay,” Alex says. They can see the concrete walls ahead. “Arika, I’m gonna need you to take our back. Wynn, defend Adams at-”

Cars block them on both sides.

“Put your weapons down. We are going to escort you to Dr. Pullmann.”

Alex growls softly.

“Change of plans. Wynn, get those things out of the way.”

“Your wish is my command,” she replies sardonically.

Wynn’s green eye glows slightly as she approaches the car, and then proceeds to bat it into a tree with one hand, crunching the hood as if it was made of tinfoil. Adams jumps.

“Nobody told me she could do that!”

“Must have slipped our mind,” Arika says cheerfully.

“Arika, Wynn, occupy them.”

“Wynn can probably handle herself,” Adams says, “But what about you, Arika?”

Arika cocks her gun.

“My foster dad likes weapons. I’ve held a gun before. And I have Wynn with me. I’ll be fine.”

“Let’s go!” Alex and Adams make their exit quickly while Wynn draws the attention.

Wynn cracks her knuckles, eye glowing.

“Alex might have issues killing in self-defense, but I sure as hell don’t. Not after knowing what bastards like you work for.”

“And neither do I,” Arika adds, rolling her shoulders. “You’d be surprised what we’ve done.”

Wynn takes out a guy with one powerful swat, which probably cracks his skull. She balls her hands into fists.

“Afraid? You should be.”

People like these, Arika thinks as she grabs ammunition off of the guy Wynn took out, are, in her mind, worse than scum. People like these hurt Wynn. People like these killed her little brother (and even now thinking about it makes Arika’s heart hurt. Her brother was innocent.)

So maybe when it came down to it Alex would rather arrest these guys. But Arika thinks they deserve to die or at least get hurt, because if they aren’t taking part in the things that had happened to Arika, Wynn, and Adams, they are at the very least looking the other way.

Wynn roars, and punches a dent into the other car.

“You want some?”

-

Alex keeps Adams behind him with one arm as they creep through the halls of the facility. Blue trots at Adams’ heels, sniffing the air experimentally.

Adams swallows.

“No offense, Alex, but if I walk in there and one of those...machines...Sibellius had, to take my body, is in there, I might yartz. All over the floor. Or you. Either one, really.”

“I wouldn’t blame you. But please try to aim any projectile vomit at Pullmann instead.”

“I’ll do my best.”

“And hey.” Alex pauses just to look back at Adams and provide comforting eye contact. “I’ve got you.”

“I trust you,” Adams says softly, and Alex looks down the hall to a door with a plaque that just reads _Dr. B. Pullmann._

“Are you ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

Adams feels Alex use his free hand to quickly squeeze him, and then they approach the door. Alex tries the handle. It’s unlocked.

Adams gives Alex a small nod, and the door swings open.


	19. The Bicameral Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the center of the maze, it's time for decisions to be made. Adams debates his existence. Pullmann expresses his reasons for the whole mess. Alex makes a snap decision. Adams 'fesses up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic factoid: I still have information I talked myself through for this universe that never made it into the final draft. 
> 
> But speaking of that...the observant will notice I made this a series. Stay tuned for a prequel featuring Alex and Arika! Because what else am I gonna do with all this AU?

“Adams Five. How kind of you to grace us with your presence."

“That isn’t my name,” Adams says reflexively. “My name is Adams.” 

“You weren’t the only one.” 

“Well I am now,” Adams says firmly. “Everyone who had the right to call me Five is dead. My name is V. Adams.” 

“You don’t have a name,” Pullmann snaps. “You were never made to have a name. You were a transition stage between a functioning robotic body and transference of a human into a neural network.” 

“I have one now,” Adams almost snarls, “So get. Over. It.” 

“Werner was right about your stubbornness,” Pullmann comments casually. “He wished he had neutered your type of such a trait. It makes you want to live.” 

“Due respect,” Alex interrupts before Adams can comment, “If you did these things to humans they’d be crimes.” 

“It’s too bad there’s no laws governing what we can and cannot do with its kind.” 

Alex glares, raising his gun slightly. “Adams is a he. Refer to him as such.” 

Pullmann sighs. “If only having a personality didn’t make people so attached to Werner’s little...test pilot.” 

“He wanted to kill me,” Adams says. “I don’t care what…what  _ bullshit _ you’ve both convinced yourselves about the good of mankind! I have a life that matters to me!” 

“With what?” Pullmann asks. “You have so few connections in the world. These little friends of yours. Your dog. What was so hard for you about giving three days of life to equal thousands more for others?” 

Adams growls. “I didn’t ask to exist, but I have a right to decide what to do with what I’m given. I am not your machine, I am not your property, I am alive. And I will be left alone.” 

“What do you think you can do?” 

Alex shrugs. “We’re going to take your files and show them to the US Government. Adams passes the Turing test. Your files show he convinced  _ himself _ he’s human. Any question of his intelligence and individuality would be hard to dispute in a court of law.”

“You talk of courts, Agent Esposito, but what court of law would convict this... _ thing _ for killing my friend?” 

Adams looks at Alex. “I didn’t kill  _ anybody _ . I refused the procedure.” 

“We have the security camera footage recovered from the main office of the Yukon facility,” Alex says. “Refusing medical procedures is within the rights of anyone. It does not constitute murder-” 

“It might as well!” Pullmann roars. “You heard what he had to say for himself and for you. We made you! You owe us your life!” 

“But that doesn’t mean I have to trade it to give you back yours,” Adams says, as if the words are freeing him as he speaks them. 

“To...to paraphrase something my new friends showed me,” Adams says, gathering confidence as he continues. “Existence is a maze of decisions, and the sum of those makes us who we are. I know that now. I have to decide who I want to be. And I am deciding that I will never be yours again. No one’s controlling me. Not them, and definitely not you.”

“There’s no Werner for me to turn you over to,” Pullmann says, “But I have plans for you anyway, Adams Five. I am going to break you. Slowly. To test the limits of what one of Werner’s little toys could do. And you are going to take it until you’re little more than a broken pile of cervos and synthetic flesh.” 

“We’ll have to see about that,” Adams says. Blue snarls. Pullmann stands, and Adams almost retreats. Almost.

“I’ll show you how inferior you are. Werner was right. Building you was a mistake. One I will be forced shortly to correct.” 

Pullmann takes a step towards Adams who raises a fist, then freezes. 

“What the-” 

Pullmann eyes Adams, then laughs. 

“Naive of you to think that as close as we were, Werner wouldn’t have programmed you unable to harm two people- himself, and me. You are still a slave to the code he wrote you, and the body he made you.”

Adams tenses his arm as if to push it forward, but it refuses. For the first time, he looks genuinely afraid.

“Alex!” 

Alex snaps his gun to position. “Don’t move, Pullmann.” 

“What would you do to avenge those you love?” 

“Don’t try that on me,” Alex snarls. “I’ve seen the things people like you do to others. Vengeance isn’t a right I  _ allow  _ you.” 

Alex tightens his grip on the gun. 

“You’ve never known true scum of the earth, if you think Adams is the worst creature you could have made.” 

“You have?

“Yeah,” Alex says. “And a lot like Adams will have to know when thinking about you and Sibellius, I had the misfortune of knowing it  _intimately_ _. _ ” 

Alex cocks his gun. “You have no excuse for what you’ve done.” 

“And what are you going to do, Agent? Take me to court?” 

Alex eyes Adams, then looks at Pullmann, whose hands are inches from Adams’ throat, and speaks calmly (because he knows what he needs to do.) 

“Adams, step away.” 

“What?” 

“Very slowly.” 

Adams, to his credit, listens immediately. 

“Dr Bernhard Pullmann,” Alex says, “You are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of l-” 

Alex doesn’t miss that Pullmann grabs for Adams’ throat, still within his reach, and without thinking, Alex shoots Pullmann through the head. 

Adams looks down at Pullmann, who is anti-climatically bleeding out on the floor, and then to Alex. 

“You…” 

“I told you I wouldn’t let anyone hurt you anymore,” Alex says, as if he consciously thought about doing that. He pauses. Maybe that makes him a bad person, that that’s what he thought to do, but Adams looks relieved, in whatever small way, and-

And Alex has to be who he is. The problem solver. The protector. Adams needs him.

“What’re we gonna do,” Adams says, voice shaking. Alex puts one hand on his shoulder. 

“Take a breath. I’m going to call FBI backup and we’re going to tell them the truth, and we’re going to fight this out with ALT’s lawyers. Are you ready for that?”

“And what are we gonna say?” 

“The truth. I was extracting you back here to testify against ALT, the late Werner Sibellius, and the now-late Bernhard Pullmann. Pullmann took issue with that and tried to silence you, and I defended you. Got it?”

Adams puts one hand on Alex’s arm. “When you came and got me, I wasn’t ready to deal with the world. But I am now. I have you.” 

“We have each other,” Alex says reassuringly. 

“Alex?” 

“Yes?” 

“I know I’m only about three months old,” Adams begins, “And that I don’t really know much of anything when it comes down to it, but I do know that I...just...have a massive crush on you. At least, I’m pretty sure I do. And this is all new to me, but there’s no one in the world I trust more and I just want, after this is over, to stay with you, and I-” 

“Adams.” 

“Yes?”

Alex steps closer to Adams, so that they’re in a more intimate sort of proximity. 

“You ramble. When you’re nervous.” 

Alex gently kisses Adams who, for lack of a better term, short circuits. 

“There are better times to confess, you know.”

“Sorry,” Adams mumbles, bright red. 

“I like you too. There. And I’m going to make sure everything is okay.”

“Promise?” 

“I promise.” Alex kisses Adams’ forehead. “Now let me make some phone calls.”

“Okay.” 


	20. House of the Rising Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adams _speaks._ ALT goes under. Alex supports. Things turn out all right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Fact: Originally, this chapter didn't exist. Then I had ideas about it, and I wrote it in. 
> 
> I'm working on that prequel. I may start posting it after I finish this...we're waiting on one more chapter.
> 
> An epilogue, if you will. :3

“It’s gonna be okay,” Alex says, adjusting Adams’ tie. “Stop squirming?” 

“It’s tight,” Adams complains. “Why do you wear formalwear like every day?” 

“Part of the job. Let me finish tying.” 

Adams holds still, letting Alex finish. “They’re not gonna make me leave Blue?”

“Don’t think so. If they ask, insist he’s your therapy dog. Gains sympathy, anyway.” 

“Are you sure we’re allowed to be talking, even?” 

“It’s fine,” Alex reassures. “Just tell the truth.” 

“Be me?” 

“You is enough.” Alex checks the courtroom hall- it’s empty. He kisses Adams’ forehead. 

“Just tell them everything you told me.” 

“Okay.” 

Arika exits the courtroom, looking uncharacteristically cleaned in a dark green dress. 

“You’re on.” 

Adams wraps Blue’s leash around his hand. 

“Okay. Let’s do this.” 

-

“Ladies and gentlemen of the court, our opposition will remind you of one basic fact about the plaintiff: He is not human.” 

Adams almost flinches, but Blue leans his head on Adams’ side. 

“Good dog.” 

“Alan Turing, a giant of technology and father of modern computing, wrote- ‘ “ A computer would deserve to be called intelligent if it could deceive a human into believing that it was human.’ I believe that this robot’s testimony and character have more than proven our opponents’ arguments against his autonomy to be a lie. Time and again he has insisted he does not want to be given into custody of ALT, and the evidence shows that he has reason to. ALT’s abuse of a sentient being is irrefutable and unacceptable. Your honor, the question is  _ not _ whether the plaintiff is human enough. The question is, are we going to accept things done to him that would be inexcusable aimed at a human? Or are we going to allow the actions of ALT under Drs Sibellius and Pullmann to have a wider effect, in the event that there will be more like him? Thank you.” 

Adams rubs Blue’s neck. 

“Adams!” 

He perks up and spins around in his seat. Taylor is sitting behind him, in the courtroom’s seats, holding up a white and pink mouse. 

“Don’t stress. Troz!” 

Adams bursts into giggles. Taylor puts the mouse back in their suit pocket. 

“This has been an unusual case,” the judge admits. “And the prosecution is correct to point out that history has its eyes on us. Certainly, now that the technology to create as advanced a computer as the one that runs Adams Five’s-” 

“Just Adams, all due respect,” their lawyer interrupts, and thankfully her comment stops Adams from speaking up himself. 

“-whatever you wish to call him. Now that that sort of technology is proven to exist, it is only a matter of time before we have a species. Other people will try to imitate Sibellius’ work, regardless of whether we decide it’s legal for them to do so. I doubt that it will be long before this particular robot is no longer alone in the universe.” 

The judge pauses. 

“The Turing test is an accepted measure in robotics to measure the intelligence of a computer, but it does not come close to what Dr Sibellius achieved with Adams. In fact, the prosecution’s claims that he is only medically distinguishable from a human seem to have some veracity.”

The judge shifts through her papers. “Medical, psychological, and social evaluations turned in by the prosecution and taken as evidence more than demonstrate this. I have no choice but to agree with the prosecution, that V Adams is sentient enough to have rights under American law. Now this leads me to the second half of the question.” 

She puts down her papers. “The last major human experimentation lawsuit was against Pearson Corp, nearly two years ago. The precedent set there dictates that human experimentation is not tolerated under American law, and I believe that same precedent applies now. I rule in favor of the prosecution.” 

Adams’ eyes widen, and Arika vaults the barrier between the seats and the front. 

“We did it?” 

“The defense and the prosecution will meet with me individually over the next week. I will be delivering a sentence to the defense, and discussing the legal status of V Adams with the prosecution. Thank you.” 

Adams is stunned silent as his friends congratulate him (Alex gives him a kiss on the cheek for the occasion), until they get to Wynn, who lowers her sunglasses.

“How does it feel?” 

“Incredible.” 

“I’m buying lunch,” Alex says. 

“Victory lunch?” Taylor asks. 

Wynn leans in to Adams conspiratorially. “We had victory dinner after winning against Pearson.” 

“Sounds good,” Adams says, wrapping Blue’s leash back around his hand. Alex not so subtly brushes their hands together, and Adams feels a pleasant blush creep across his face. 

“Where’re we going?”


	21. Epilogue: Exit Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes. Everyone grows. Friends are still friends- and boyfriends are still boyfriends. (And maybe Arika and Wynn have a small moment.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic fact: I wrote this with help and support from my good good friends (and my dm, who is an uber-friend), and I appreciate all of them for helping me finish this mother. 
> 
> The Alex and Arika fic: It's in editing, and I may post the first chapter tomorrow, or in a few days. I really hope you enjoyed this one. I know I did.

_ 9 months after _

At Adams’ preference, the real reasons for the collapse of ALT were mostly kept private. Dramatic human experimentation and other recorded risks from Adams’ experiences with ALT were cited, and after extensive testing, the android was determined to be no danger (as if there was ever any doubt) and released to continue with his life- by living with Special Agent Esposito. 

Alex had elected to stay in Austin, and Adams had agreed, the two weren’t moving anywhere for the foreseeable future- except now, when they’re waiting in San Francisco International Airport. Blue’s wearing her guide dog harness, and Adams is enjoying an ice cream that Alex bought him while they wait. 

Adams finishes his treat, and throws away the rest before returning to Alex. 

“When did she say she’d be getting here?”

“After she gets Taylor and Arika from gate one.” 

“We’re at gate two.” 

“I assume they’re running late,” Alex says. He doesn’t miss that Adams offers him the hand that isn’t holding Blue’s leash. 

Alex takes it. 

Adams sighs aloud, and leans slightly on Alex’s shoulder. 

“We’re burning daylight. I wanna go drop my stuff at her flat and then go explore the city.” 

“I know, but she’s our ride.”

Adams is about to say something, but is interrupted by the sound of a horn coming from a van. 

“Alex! Adams!” Arika yells, hanging out the passenger side. “Hurry up already!” 

“They’re here!” Adams exclaims, running towards the car and leaving Alex to carry their suitcases over. Wynn leans out the driver’s-side door, her sunglasses down enough that Alex and Adams can see her eyes- one dark brown, the other bottle green. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” 

“Did Taylor bring mice again?” Adams jokes, opening the side door for Blue, who jumps in.

“Nah,” Arika says, swiveling in her seat so that she can look at Adams, Alex, and Taylor. 

“But we got stopped by one of those drug dogs.” 

Alex gives Arika a look. “For what?”

“For nothing,  _ dad. _ False positive.” 

Alex gets in the back, squeezing in next to Adams and Blue. 

“Where are we going?” Adams asks excitedly. Wynn pushes her sunglasses up, and puts one hand on the shifter. It passes no one by that after Wynn shifts it into drive, she lets her hand rest facing upwards on the console and Arika, pink in the cheeks and grinning, takes it. Taylor leans on the window. 

“Downtown. I have some ideas, but we’ll have to see which places take Blue.” 

-

They eat at an In N Out that night- where else- updating each other on the tiny and the day to day, and laughing. Wynn drops Alex and Adams off at an apartment she rents by Golden Gate Park, where they get settled. They watch HGTV together until late in the night, when Blue is sleeping on their feet and Adams is curled into Alex’s arms, the both of them looking at an episode of House Hunters. 

“Alex?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I haven’t had a nightmare in...a long time. No brothers. No Sibellius. No Pullmann. No snow. Nothing.”

Alex’s mouth twitches, pleased. 

“That’s great.” 

“There was a time in my life,” Adams admits, “Where I thought I would have to deal with that forever, and that’s what I thought existence was. Fighting off just, one demon after another and...I dunno, being alone. And tired. I was kind of starting to doubt myself for running away.”

“Adams,” Alex says softly.

“And then I made...friends. Real friends. And I met you.” Adams runs one hand through Alex’s hair. 

“There’s a difference between surviving and living.”

“I know that too,” Alex replies, and he kisses Adams. “Making the change is important.”

“You look tired. Lights out?” 

“Mhm.” 

“Goodnight, Adams.” 

“Night, Alex. I- I love you.” 

“You too.” 

A minute or two passes. 

“Adams?”

Adams responds with a sleepy hum and burrows deeper into Alex’s side.

“I’m proud of you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like this fic? Then kudos it! Bookmark it!! leave nice comments here and in my ask @maggie-wittington on tumblr!! 
> 
> And even if you /don't/ do any of those things have a great day.


End file.
